To the future
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Darkwing is having a really bad day and wishes that he could just vanish and never come back. A trip on Quackerjack's Time Top will show him what will happen if it came true. NCIS inspired.
1. Chapter 1

To the future

Chapter 1

The scene is a late night in St. Canard it's raining cats and dogs, with lighting.

Darkwing duck is chasing Quacker Jack again.

"Stop that insane clown L.P!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Right O D.W." Launch Pad replied.

They took off on the rat catcher to follow that clown.

"You'll never catch me with my new toy!" Laughed the insane clown.

He came out on a pogo stick and Darkwing was just seconds from grabbing him but he had just vanished in thin air! Darkwing had flown into a huge mud puddle and is covered with mud. Laughter was coming from all around and he spotted all the on lookers watching and laughing at him.

"Great just great!" He exclaimed.

He got up and glared at the on lookers. "Don't you guys have anything else to do?" He asked.

They all walked away laughing and Launch Pad walked over to help him up.

"Oh cheer up D.W. There's always tomorrow." He said.

"I suppose. Let's just get home." Darkwing said.

"Sounds good D.W. To you're loving family."

Darkwing paused and looked at him and laughed.

"Whose family are you talking about? It's not mine." He said.

Launch Pad was just stunned by that little remark but just ignored it and headed the rat catcher back to the tower.

Minutes later the chairs revolved to the house and saw a mad house.

Gosalyn is 16 years old standing on her skateboard drinking some kind of caffeine huge drink and listening to her ipod. She's wearing a sports jersey, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Misty is also 16 years old practicing her magic with Morgana's help. She has layered black and grey hair.

Hunter is half werewolf and witch is 6 years old and is chewing on an extra cape from Darkwings room.

Launch Pad chuckled and looked at him.

"I see what you mean. Well night D.W." Launch Pad said.

He hit the stature again and took off, Drake moaned and rubbed his head.

"For once I would like to come home to a quite home." He said.

Gosalyn skated up to him.

"Good luck with that dad. This is not a normal family." She said loudly from the ipod.

He quickly grabbed the drink from her.

"Gos, I can't believe that you drink this stuff? No wonder you can't sleep at night." He said.

"Hey! I love that stuff!" She said.

"Yeah, well you're too young to drink it." He said.

He tossed it in the trash and he then walks over to Hunter and grabs the cape from his mouth.

"Hunter! Let it go!" He exclaimed.

Hunter joking growled at him and was starting to play tog of war with him.

"Hunter this isn't funny! Now let it go!" Drake exclaimed.

Morgana walked up to him and laughed.

"Drake darling, he's just a puppy." She said.

She then walked to Hunter and patted him on the head, Hunter let go and it took Drake back, pushing Gosalyn off her skateboard, who bumped into Misty who gasped and zapped Drake into a yak who goes flying into the kitchen and a huge crash could be heard.

Everybody went running in into the kitchen and saw Drake covered with food.

"Dad?" The kids exclaimed.

"Drake, are you okay?" Morgana asked trying hard not to laugh.

But seeing Drake all covered with food and Hunter licking his face and she couldn't help it. She then busted out laughing which then made the kids laughed.

Drake was having the worst day ever and now this just tops it. He stood up and exploded.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY? I'm a laughing stock out there and I'm one in here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh dad, calm down." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, dad. You sighed up for this life." Misty said.

"Drake darling, I deal with this every day. It's not that big!" Morgana said.

"Not that big? Do you have any idea what it's like out there? Nobody takes me seriously! Not them and not my own family. I deserve to have respect around here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you want respect?" Morgana exclaimed.

The kids all glanced over each other. "Uh oh." They said.

Gosalyn cleared her throat.

"Ahem, come on guys. Let's go to the pizza king for dinner." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Misty said.

"I'll be right with you three." Morgana said.

As she watched the kids walk out of the kitchen and turned to Drake with anger in her eyes.

"You don't have any idea what I have to deal with Drake! Just because that you're having a bad day doesn't mean that you can take it out on us."

The car horn honked and Morgana walked out, Drake called out.

"You know what some times I just wish that I could just go away and not come back." He said.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Morgana said as she got in the car and drove off.

Drake watched as they drove off and had to get away from everything.

He started to mumble to himself and walked over to the chairs and hit the stature and took off.

He's back in the tower and still mumbling to himself when Launch Pad walked up to him.

"D.W. what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from my life for 5 minutes!"

"Whoa, sorry D.W. I didn't.." Launch Pad said.

"It's not you. I just want 5 minutes by myself. Is that too much to ask."

"Okay. Have it you're way." He said.

Launch Pad walked away and Darkwing just shook it off and spotted the time top sitting there.

"Bingo, the perfect place for a nap." He said.

He climbed into the top and sat down.

"Yeah, this is what I need." He yawned.

He kicked his feet on the dashboard and feel asleep. When he did that he hit some time in the future and it started to take off. And it soon vanished.

Seconds later it repapered at the same spot. He was still sleeping but soon woke up to an alarm.

"Huh? Who what?" He exclaimed.

He opened the top and jumped down.

"Guess it was just nothing. Well I better get back to the family. They sure don't make naps like they used to." He yawned.

Seconds later he arrived at the family home which was pitch black and went to turn on the lights. But there was no power.

"Oh great! The kids took out the power again. Just when I thought that things couldn't get worse." He said.

Just then he heard voices coming from outside.

"They have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

But then two men come in with TNT.

"Alright, the boss said this place is set to blow." The one said.

Drake was confused.

"Blow? What's going on here? I live here!" Drake exclaimed.

The two guys looked at him and at each other and back at him.

"That's not true. Nobody has lived here in over 10 years."

"WHAT? That's crazy! My family and I live here!" Drake exclaimed.

"What's taking this so long boys?" Another voice asked.

"Oh it's just this one guy. He said that he lives here boss." The one replied.

Out comes a 31 year old Tank, with tattoos.

"What? That's insane." Tank said.

Darkwing gasped at the sight. "Tank?" He asked.

Tank looked at him.

"Nice Darkwing outfit. But everybody knows that he's just washed has-been. Set everything up boys. Bosses orders are that is going down." Tank said.

As he walked out Drake followed him outside. "Who is you're boss?" He asked.

He looked outside and it was just totally different then the one he knew. It was much darker like the Negaverse. But only creepier.

There were posters of "Lord Negaduck and Mystical" side by side. Misty now is 26 years old with long black hair to her hips, her eyes are pitch black.

Drake gasped. "Misty?" He asked.

He then stepped on a piece of paper and saw Quiverwing on the most wanted list.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

The house then was set to blow up and the countdown began.

"In 5.." Tank trailed on.

Drake just stood there and heard somebody walking from behind.

"Sad to see it go huh?" The voice asked.

He turned around and saw L.P. standing there, with grey hair looking stern.

The scene goes black and white and paused.

To Be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake paused and had a flash back to the old Launch Pad who was such care giving and care free waving. To the Launch Pad that he is now stern looking wearing a baseball cap and a navy blue jacket.

"Launch Pad?" Drake asked.

"Do I know you?" Launch Pad asked.

"It's me D.W."

Launch Pad paused and laughed at him.

"Nice try pal. I'm not that stupid." He said as he walked past a light post that he used to run into it.

"Launch Pad it really is me."

Launch Pad is getting annoyed by this so called Darkwing duck. Ever since his disappearance they have been a lot of copy cats.

"Listen, I'm just here to witness the house. The last part of the past that I would just like to forget. And everything that the jerk did to us and his fans. I would drop the act and get a real life."

Just then his cell phone rang. "Yeah… Okay I'm on my way." He said.

He put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Drake.

"I would say that it was fun. But it hasn't." He replied.

Launch Pad walked to his car and Drake saw that the back of his jacket said S.H.U.S.H. on the back, watched as he drove off.

Drake scratched his head in confused and looked around.

"Okay, I must of hit my head really hard on something. And I'm just dreaming this all. Any minute I will wake up."

He then pinched himself hard and he's still there.

"Ouch. Okay, that's not going to work." He said.

As he's walking around the new St. Canard he heard something in an alley.

He walked in the dark alley and saw a dog looking through trash, but there was something familiar to the dog and walked closer.

The dog looked up and saw it was Hunter. Drake's eyes widen and had a flash back to when he was born and holding Hunter in his arms.

"Hunter?" Drake asked.

Hunter's eyes turned bright red and just started growling at him.

"Go away!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunt it's me." Drake said.

He went to put his hand up to him and Hunter snapped at him.

A car light came on and Hunter took off in a flash and a bunch of Negabuck's goons came running after him.

"Don't let him get away!" They exclaimed.

They ran past him and Drake is just by himself wondering what happened in the last ten years.

"All right, something is differently up here. This is either the biggest prank or a big night mare." He said.

He saw Launch Pad up ahead with his team around a crime scene.

"What we got here team?" Launch Pad asked.

Inside a car was a dead person with a gun shot in the head.

"Looks, like a dead person boss." Tony Duck said.

Launch Pad smacked him in the back of the head.

"Really? You think? Sara?" Launch Pad asked.

Sara Bellum who now is a field agent is taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Gun shot wound to the head McQuack." Sarah said.

"That's what I was going to say boss." Tony replied.

"Really, then why didn't you say it?" Launch Pad asked.

Tony chuckled nervously.

"Keep looking team. And report back to me with any new evidence."

"Right boss." They replied.

They all split up and Launch Pad is studying the scene. When Darkwing walked up to him.

"Hey, this is a crime scene!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

"Launch Pad you have to listen to me!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"I don't have to listen to anybody. Now get out of here before you get arrested."

"Please, just 5 minutes."

Launch Pad sighed and turned to him. "Fine meet me at Hungry hippo in 30 minutes."

J. Gander and his nephew now autopsy people come to get the body.

"McQuack, a moment please." J. Gander said.

"Coming Hooter."

Launch Pad walked over to him and Drake couldn't believe this about J. Gander working as this.

Later on Drake is sitting at a bench at Hungry Hippo when Launch Pad walked in next to him.

"Oh L.P. thank you for giving me a few minutes." Drake said.

Launch Pad handed him a paper.

"What's this?" Drake asked.

"A restraint order. I don't know what you're up to. But everybody that Darkwing has known has dealt with enough. And they don't need any more trouble from somebody like you."

"Launch Pad? What exactly happened?"

"Darkwing just took off ten years ago and nobody has been the same since."

"What?"

He was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Go. Gos, what you got? Okay, I'll be right there." He said.

Darkwing gasped. "Gosalyn? Can I talk to her?" He asked.

Launch Pad eyes narrowed at him.

"You stay away from her! Or I'll throw you're tail feathers in jail so fast that it will make you're head spin got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. If you want more info for you're little report. Go to a library and leave my family alone!"

Launch Pad got up and from his seat and walked out of the restaurant.

Drake just looked at the paper and didn't know how to handle the news. That he can't talk or come close to Gosalyn.

He crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash and walked out of the restaurant.

He's now in the local library doing some research about the last ten years.

"Let's see what I can find out."

He pulled up the first article about Darkwing duck.

" Darkwing duck is a no show! He put his tail between his legs and took off running. Leaving Nega Duck and his goons in charge of the city. So Darkwing duck hero or feud and his new apprentice Quiverwing Quack to fight his fight. But once Negaduck found a new alley in the teens old partner Mystical joined forces. It was all over for the super heroes…"

"This does not make sense. Gosalyn would never give up with out a fight something big must have happened between the two of them. But what… I can't find Honker's number any where." He said.

He looked out the window and saw Hunter walking outside in the latest fashion in his duck form.

"Hunter?" He asked.

He shut down the computer and took off running out of the library.

"Hunter!" He exclaimed.

Hunter stopped and looked back at him, rolled his eyes as his dad caught up with him.

"Are you stalking me now or something?"

"No I just want to talk."

"Well I don't."

Hunter pulled out his music player and changed into his wolf form and took off leaving Drake in the dust.

Drake watched as he ran to a huge building that says "Criminals for hire."

Hunter changed back into a duck and showed the guards his pass.

"Mr. Hunter, you're mom is waiting for you." The guard said.

They stepped back and there stood Morgana, Hunter walked up to her and told her about Drake.

She just narrowed her eyes at him and they walked inside.

Drake gasped at the sight of her turning back to evil.

"Morgana?" He asked.

The scene went gray and paused.

To Be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake had a flash back to there wedding and saying their vows.

"I swear Dark darling that as long as you're by my side that I will never turn back to evil." Morgana said.

He snaps out of it and looks at Morgana who is just glaring at him with such anger.

"Morgana!" He exclaimed.

He went running towards them but the guards wouldn't let him near them.

Hunter and Morgana walked inside.

"No wait! Come back! I need to talk to you!" He exclaimed.

"No can do man. No body can get in there with out a pass." The guard said.

Just then The Beagle boys come walking by showing them a pass and the guards let them in, but just threw Darkwing out.

"And stay out."

Inside Hunter is watching out the window of this.

"Hunt darling, you know that it's not him right?" Morgana asked drinking some tea.

Hunter sighed and nodded his head.

"Of course I know mother. It just never gets easier. Seeing all those guys dressed as him."

"I know darling. At times I wish that he would show up again and we can make up. But then I wake up and realize that he took off leaving me to take care off the kids and everything."

Eel and Squeak along with Archie are still right beside her and are growling as well about it.

The Beagle boys came in and the meeting was getting started.

With Darkwing he's walking around the new St. Canard, trying to take everything in.

"Okay so in the last ten years Misty and Negaduck got together, Launch Pad is a no holds bar S.H.U.S.H. agent, Morgana is back in crime, and who knows what kind of stuff Gosalyn is in. All I know is that she's on the most wanted list. If I was back at home I would go to the tower and figure this all out. But who knows what they did…"

Just then he spotted a piece of dirt on the ground.

"Hello, what is this?" He asked while picking it up and studding it.

"Looks like a piece of dirt from the south pacific… and it smells like. Twilight moon?… MISTY! All I have to do is follow the smell and I'll find Misty."

As he studies the flag a huge flag of Negaduck is flapping in the wind on a building.

Darkwing went on the trail on the dirt and Bush root spotted him.

"Oh uh, Negaduck is not going to like this. I better warm him." He said.

He took off running to the building.

At S.H.U.S.H. head quarters it's heavily guarded in a secret place where Negaduck would never of thought to look at.

In a lab loud music is playing and Launch Pad walked in caring a large drink in his hands.

"Gos, what you got?" He asked.

Gosalyn comes out with long red pigtails, tattoo's all over her , and wearing a long white coat, with a black t-shirt under, a plaid mini skirt, chocker with a cross charm, on roller blades comes skating in. He had adopted her after those years.

"Uh.. what's with the skates Gos?" He asked.

"Oh, I figured that I would kill more time skating then walking." She said.

"Really? If you say so. Here." He said handed her the drink.

"Thanks L.P. I got the pictures and the blood samples that you wanted from the body. And…" She started to talk a 100 miles per hour just rambling on about all the stuff.

Launch Pad couldn't keep up with her and took the drink from her.

"Gos, you got something or not?" He asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath and paused.

"Nope. The body isn't a match for anybody missing or alive. Can I have my drink back?"

"No, you didn't find anything for me yet. Call me when you do find something."

"Wow, you really sound like my dad when you said that." She teased.

"I should be so lucky. He was a great dad."

"Then why did he take off on us LP?" She asked.

Launch Pad shrugged.

"Don't know what to tell you Gos."

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to figure that out for years." She replied.

The only thing that has still been the same over the years was Gosalyn's sprit. But it wasn't an easy ride for her.

"So uh.. Gos. How about the two of us go out tonight and talk."

"About what?" She asked while skating to her computer.

"You're the one that bought it up."

She stopped and turned around and narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Not really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I could talk…"

Gosalyn paused and sighed.

"Launch Pad I'm sorry. I've cried all the tears, I was pissed for a long time. But he's not coming back. And hey if I ever start missing him. All I have to do is look out the window and see a hundred wanna be Darkwings around the city." She said.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that Gos."

"Is that why you lock up anybody who looks like him? Or try to get near me? Cause the truth is that I actually enjoy it L.P. It makes me think that he's still watching me after all these years." She replied.

Launch Pad sighed and looked at her.

"You know why I'm like this Gos. And I don't want it happen to you."

"Launch Pad you need to let it go. They would want you to move on and not live in the past." Gosalyn said.

No reaction and just smiled at her.

"How about a slice of pizza then. And we can talk about anything you want."

"Okay, you win. I know that you're not going to stop until I say yes."

Launch Pad kissed her on the head and walked out of the lab.

Gosalyn looked around, and skated to her locked desk and pulled out a picture of her and Drake together, wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Oh dad, he could really use his best friend right now. I'm at a last with him." She said.

She then put the picture back in locked box, turned her radio up loud and continued to do her work.

At the mansion with Bush root and Negaduck.

"So Darkwing decided to show his face again huh?" Negaduck asked.

"That's right lord Negaduck. I saw him checking out a piece of dirt on the ground."

"Figures, that he would miss the big flag outside and studied a piece of dirt." He laughed.

"So what do you want to do Lord Negaduck?" Bush root asked.

"That never gets old. I say we go and meet up with him." Negaduck said.

"Right."

Bush root bowed and walked away from him.

Negaduck stood up from his chair and walked to his window of his St, Canard.

"My beautiful St. Canard." He said.

At the pizza restaurant..

Gosalyn and Launch Pad are sitting down eating when Morgana and Hunter walked in too.

"Hey skunk boy." Gosalyn laughed.

"Do you still have to talk to me like that? I'm 17 years old. Not little kid anymore." Hunter said.

"You're my kid brother. So yes." She teased.

"How you doing Morgana?" Launch Pad asked.

Morgana sighed and looked down on the menu.

"Had good days and bad days. How about you I know it's been hard since Melanie and Maddie.."

"I'm doing good. Well as good as I can be."

"This is so unreal. The four of us are sitting here but two people missing." Morgana said.

"Yeah I know." Launch Pad replied.

Gosalyn didn't feel like talking about this again.

"Yeah, well they made their choice and nothing we can do about it." She replied.

Hunter looked at his sister worried.

"So you don't miss them at all Gos? You don't miss dad or Misty?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I do. Every day in my life I miss dad like crazy. And the only way that I can make one move a day without breaking down is to ignore it." Gosalyn replied.

"You and Misty used to be best friends and sisters to that fact. So sad how things turned out this way."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. Misty and her are no longer friends in fact enemies.

"What did you expect to happen after what she did to Honker. I will never be her friend/ sister again. Now excuse me I need to head back to work." Gosalyn said.

She got up from her seat and headed out of the restaurant.

Launch Pad sighed and shook his head.

"D.W. would know what to do." He said.

"Yeah, he always had a plan for everything. I really took him for granted back then." Morgana said.

"I owe him my whole career to S.H.U.S.H. He taught me everything that he knows."

Morgana looked at him and smiled.

"He would be so pleased with you. You know that don't you? Took in his daughter as his own, build that whole Darkwing wing in S.H.U.S.H."

"I guess so. What about you?" He asked.

Morgana shrugged.

"We had our problems and I just didn't know what else to do. Except go back to what I know."

"You need to think about what I asked before."

"About joining SHUSH?"

"Yeah, I don't think that.."

"You'll never know Morg. It might be you're way to get out the business."

Launch Pad paid the bill and headed out as well.

"Come on Hunter, we need to go as well. Have another meeting to go to." Morgana said.

"Not another one."

"Yes, an other one. Don't make me send you to obedience school."

"Fine, I'll go too."

He grabbed the last slice of pizza and walked up to catch up with her.

As they all headed out of the restaurant they just missed Darkwing who is still following the dirt trail.

"Ah, the Pizza King. Nice to know that not everything has changed." He said looking inside the window.

"Yeah, things are different now aren't they?" A voice asked from behind.

Darkwing looked behind and saw a bunch of men in black and Negaduck stepped up front.

"Negaduck!" Darkwing exclaimed.

He went to pull out his gas gun and the men jumped on him.

"He has a gun!" They exclaimed.

"Hey! Let go off me!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Minutes later Darkwing is all tied up in a chair when Negaduck showed up.

"Well Darkwing I thought that you was never going to show you're face again." He said.

"You thought wrong! I might have been gone for awhile. But I'm back."

"Well you should know what happened since you was gone. I am now the president here. More like lord and…"

"Yeah, you brainwashed everybody to hate me here! Well it's not going to work."

"Brain wash? I didn't do a thing. This is all you're doing. You took off on everybody and they needed a leader. So naturally I just happened to be ready. Making them turn against you well that was just a plus." Negaduck said while cleaning his nails with an ax.

"Oh, and Misty was.."

"What can I say I like them young. And she was much too eager to join me. I could go on and on about her how she came through. But I so want to show you instead. Send in Misty."

"Right lord." Bush root said.

The doors opened and in come a ghost like Misty. She's ghost white, black eyes with no emotion, long black cape.

Darkwing gasped at the sight of her, the scene went grey and paused.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drake had a flash back to when Misty when was 10 years old and showed up at his door looking for Morgana. It was raining outside and she pulled down her cape hood.

"Misty?" Drake asked.

Negaduck laughed and walked up his wife.

"What do you think of the new and improved Misty? She's totally emotionless. And best is that she has no memory of you're time together. She follows my every command. What else could a guy ask for?"

"Oh I don't know. I could think of better things to look for in a wife. You're a sick monster Nega Jerk! She's young enough to be you're daughter."

"Take him back to the dungeon" Negaduck said.

"As you wish master." Misty said in her wind voice.

She waved her hand over Darkwing and made him float in the air.

"Misty, you don't have to do this!" Darkwing cried out.

Misty just ignored him and her and the goons walked out while Negaduck sat back down in his chair.

"It's good to be in charge." He mussed.

In the hall way Darkwing is looking at all the pictures of Negaduck on the walls and looked at Misty.

"Pst Misty.." He said.

"No talking." She replied.

He couldn't believe this is happening is whole world is turned upside down. And there was nothing he could do.

He then remembered about his cuffs have a laser on them.

"Sorry to do this Misty." He said.

He used the laser and zapped her hand which made her loose her grip and dropped him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

He shook it off and took his gas gun and shot the camera up in the wall.

"Don't let him get away!" Negaduck exclaimed from the intercom who has been watching from the other cameras.

Darkwing ran to the doors and fought the guards off and ran out of the building as fast as he can.

"I'll worry about them later. But I have to find Gosalyn. I am so worried about her." He said out of breath.

In SHUSH headquarters Launch Pad is sitting at his desk looking at a picture of his wife and two old daughter that was killed a few years ago. It's a long story, it has made a big impact on him.

"So Boss.." DeNozo said.

Launch Pad snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tell me again what it was like to work Darkwing Duck? I bet you could use all that neat equipment huh? Oh I would give anything to use the gas gun! Suck gas evil doer!" Tony laughed.

Launch Pad raised an eye brow at that.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. So did you find anything yet?" Launch Pad asked.

"Not yet." Tony said.

Gosalyn comes running up to them.

"L.P.!"

"Gos, you found something?" He asked.

"Yes, a partial print to get this Tank Muddlefoot on the guys finger nail." She replied.

Launch Pad paused and looked at everybody.

"Why wasn't he asked at the investigation?" Launch Pad asked.

"Uh… I didn't see him there."

"Well maybe if you hadn't flirted with all the girls at the crime scene then you would have had something." Sarah replied.

"Oh, you're just jealous that it wasn't you."

"Really?" Sarah laughed.

Launch Pad laughed at them and then J. Gander Hooter called for them in the office.

"McQuack in my office please." He said.

"Coming." Launch Pad said.

He then turned back to his team.

"I would like a full report on anything you guys find when I get back." He replied.

"Of course Boss." Sara and Tony responded.

They went to continue on the computers, Launch Pad walked away from them and thought back to when he was working with Darkwing and walked into the door.

"Oops, sorry madam." He said rubbing his beak.

Once Launch Pad walked away Tony turned to Sarah.

"What do you think Darkwing is like in real life?" He asked.

"You're really obsessed with him."

"Are you kidding? I kept up with all his adventures as a kid. In fact I won best Halloween costume dressed as him when I was 10."

"I bet you're mom is proud."

"Hey, I won a 50 bucks."

In his office Launch Pad sat down in his chair.

"What happened Hooter I thought that you was.." Launch Pad said.

"Doing autopsy? Yeah, I missed my job. Anyways, so any news of the body?" He asked.

Launch Pad shrugged.

"One lead, my team is working on it. Things would be going better if Darkwing was still here." Launch Pad said.

Hooter sighed and looked at a picture of them.

"Yeah, he was truly one of the great agents. He would of loved to see this place."

"That's so true. There is no why he would just took off like that." Launch Pad said.

Hooter cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we got the press all over our behinds about the body. I need results like yesterday."

"Don't worry Hooter. I'm on it."

"I'm not. I know that we got our best agents on the case. You sure came along way from the sidekick McQuack."

Launch Pad walked out and pulled out the picture of Darkwing.

"I'm making you proud D.W." He said as he put the picture in his pocket.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and put it in his pocket and walked back to his desk.

Darkwing is out looking at the scene trying to figure things out.

"Okay, if I was Gosalyn. Which I'm not lets see she would be 27 years old. Where would she be? She's the only one that I haven't seen in this messed up world. She's probably all sad and lonely and… I have to find her!" He said.

He looked around and thought about his St. Canard.

"I have to make things right."

Back at S.H.U.S.H. Gosalyn is in her lab working on her computer with her good friend McGee. Who is a lot like Honker.

"So any leads on the body?" McGee asked.

Gosalyn shook her head.

"None, I don't get it. It's like the body never existed. And this computer has everything on everybody and still it says nothing."

Launch Pad and team came walking in the lab.

"Gos.."

"No, nothing L.P."

"Well keep working on it all night."

"I'll try L.P."

"Good, and while you're at it. They found this computer in his car. We need it decoded."

"Of course McQuack I'm the best in the business."

"That's my girl. Anyways, when you're done I want you…"

Gosalyn sighed.

"If I see anybody that looks like Darkwing run. But is it necessary? I mean, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself." She said.

"I know. But I made a promise to you're dad. That I would take care of you. And after what happened to.."

"Launch Pad I know. I'll be safe I promise."

"I know you will. Cause Denozo and McGee are going to watch you tonight." Launch Pad said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her on the head.

Gosalyn grabs the computer and starts to work on it.

"Alright, let's see what this computer is hiding." She said.

"Who know who I thought was smoking hot back in the day?" Tony asked.

"Gee Tony, that could be anybody." Timothy replied.

"Quiverwing Quack. Now she had the body. I had posters off her all over my walls as a kid."

"Of course you would. You would like everybody." Sarah replied.

"No not everybody. I have my standards."

"I find that hard to believe. Like Quiverwing would ever be interested in you."

Denozo looked shocked at that remark.

"How can you say that to me? I thought that we were friends. She would totally be interested in me."

"What ever happened to her anyways?" Sarah asked.

Tony shrugged.

"Nobody really knows. She just disappeared." Tony said.

Gosalyn just paused and looked down at a picture of Honker, thought about the accident.

On a building and Honker is falling to his death, Gosalyn is calling out for him.

"Quiverwing!" He cried out.

"Honker!" Gosalyn called out as he fall out of sight.

Misty is just laughing at this.

She snaps out of it and looks at them.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to work here."

"Oh yeah, sorry Gos." They replied.

She sighed and continued to work on her computer, McGee knew that something was up with her.

Darkwing is still running outside from the goons.

"I got eyes all over the city Darkwing! So you can't hide from me!" Negaduck exclaimed from the intercom.

"Yeah, but I can try."

He stopped behind a building and put his hand on it. But it slipped right through it!

"Huh?" He asked.

He stepped inside and saw the S.H.U.S.H. building that was hidden with an empty building.

"S.H.U.S.H? Alright, finally something."

He was about to step inside when the guards stopped in.

"Where do you think you're going?" They asked.

"I'm Darkwing Duck! I'm a S.H.U.S.H. agent."

"Impossible Darkwing Duck has been gone for years."

Darkwing couldn't believe this and then spotted Launch Pad walking back in with Tank in cuffs.

"Launch Pad?" He asked.

Launch Pad ignored him and bought Tank inside.

In the room Tank is sitting in a seat and Launch Pad walks in.

"So Tank, funny to see you here huh?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yeah, after all these years. What am I doing here?"

"Found you're finger print on a guys beak."

"So, what's you're point?" Tank asked.

As Launch Pad was asking him questions, Tony and Sara are watching from the other room.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Gosalyn?" Sara asked.

"McGee is watching her. She'll be fine. Besides you really think I would miss an integration by Launch Pad."

"Good point."

"So is he giving anything yet?"

"So far no. He's keeping his mouth shut."

Back with Launch Pad…

"Look Launch Pad.."

"Special agent McQuack."

"Ooh. Sorry. But so if you found a partial print not a real print of mine on a guys beak…"

"He's dead Tank."

Launch Pad showed him the picture of the body and Tank shrugged.

"Nope, never seen him before."

"Really? Then how did you're finger print get on his beak?"

Tank shrugged.

"Don't know. So if you don't have anything else. I need to get back to work. My boss would get really mad if I'm late."

"Fine, you're free to go." Launch Pad said.

"Thought so."

Tank stood up from the chair and walked out with Launch Pad.

"Nice seeing you guys." Tank said as he left.

Sarah and Tony looked at Launch Pad.

"Boss?"

"Keep an eye on him. He's hiding something."

"Right."

"Oh, Denozo."

"Yeah, boss. If you're here whose watching Gosalyn?"

"She's with McGee."

In the lab Gosalyn is getting frustrated by everything and is shaking the laptop.

"Come on! Work!" She exclaimed.

McGee stopped her.

"Whoa, Gos. Calm down it's going to be okay."

She paused and took another sip of her drink.

"How many of those have you had today?"

"6 or 7. I don't know. My brain just isn't working today. It's like something is nagging at me in my head."

"Like what?"

"Like, I've seen this guy before or something."

She then closed her eyes started to move her hands in different ways.

"Gos?" McGee asked.

"Shh, just a minute. I'm organizing my thoughts."

"Okay." He said.

Just then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Duh! Why didn't I think of this before."

She quickly ran to her computer and started typing quickly.

"What did you remember?" McGee asked.

"Oh, this is just going to blow you're mind. I mean how could we forget about him. It is obvious!"

"What tell me!" McGee exclaimed.

"Alright, get ready to blow you're mind." She said.

A picture of Gryzzlikof popped up and McGee and Gosalyn looked at each other.

The scene went grey and paused.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gosalyn had just told her theory to McGee on the dead body belonging to Gryzzlikof.

Gyrzzlikof had been missing for a few years, so how could he just show up out of the blue.

He was a little confused about it to say the least.

"So you really think that he's the dead body?"

Gosalyn nodded her head and pointed to the picture on the computer. She loves solving mysteries like these. Maybe because of her dads disappearance.

"Of course I am McGee. I mean how can you not?" She asked.

"Uh.. because that guys Asian and he's not.."

She turned to him and raised her eyelids up to look surprised.

"I think if you had so many face lifts as he did. That you would look Asian too. How anybody can do that to their body instead of aging naturally is behind me." Gosalyn laughed.

"This coming from a girl who has how many tattoos on her?" He asked.

"That's different. It's art not plastic surgery. And I only have 10." She replied.

Just then she turned around and Launch Pad showed out of the blue.

"Found something?" He asked.

Gosalyn jumped when he did that, she took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh! I never get used to that. But yes, I think No I'm positive that it's Gryzzlikof." She said.

"But who would want to hurt him?" McGee asked.

"I can think of a lot of people. He wasn't that friendly McGee." Gosalyn said.

"That's good enough for me." Launch Pad said.

He gave Gosalyn her drink and kissed her on the forehand.

"Than.." Gosalyn trailed on as she looked around and noticed that he's gone.

"He's like a cat like that." McGee said.

"Yeah, a really cool cat."

McGee looked at a picture of her and Honker as kids. He never knew the whole story of how he died.

"So, Gos. You never told me what happened to you're friend Honker." He said.

Gosalyn sighed.

"He's dead. What else is there to tell you." She said without looking away from the computer.

McGee was a little taken back by her matter of fact attitude about it. She hardly ever talks about her past, with that and her dad disapproving. Her past is like a mystery to him.

Tony is sitting at his desk doing live chat with a girl.

"So anyways.." Tony said.

His screen went next. And he was stunned, and gasped.

"Oh come on!" He cried out.

Sarah laughed at his bad luck with the girls on the computer.

"Smart girls." She laughed.

Tony rubbed his head and was getting frustrated by everything.

"Do you mind?"

Sarah shrugged and shook her head at him. They have a love and hate relationship with each other and find pleasure in this.

"Yeah, I do." She laughed.

Launch Pad showed up right behind him, and surprised him.

"Find anything Denozo?" Launch Pad asked.

Denozo jumped and chuckled, and quickly turned off that web site.

"Uh.. one thing Boss. He was last seen doing under cover work on Morgana's… Who happened to be Darkwing Duck's wife." He said.

Launch Pad sighed and thought about Morgana being apart of this. Not wanting to drag her into S.H.U.S.H. for questioning. But it's his job and a lead is a lead.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Sarah got up from her desk and grabbed a remote and showed something.

"Yeah Boss. A million dollars was taken out of his account about 4 days ago." She said,

"Hmm.. and Ducky said that the body has been dead for a few years now." Tony said.

"Alright team, pack up and go." Launch Pad said.

He threw the car keys at them and both Sarah and Tony fought over the keys on the floor.

"I'm driving!" Tony exclaimed.

"No I am!" Sarah exclaimed.

As they fought on the ground, Sarah kicked Tony in the groin and grabbed the keys.

"Mine!" She exclaimed.

Tony cried in pain, she stood up in victory.

Launch Pad turned to Tony on the ground not knowing what had happened.

"Denozo what are you doing on the ground? Let's go." He said.

"Coming boss." Tony said in a high pitch voice.

He got up and cleared his throat and Sarah just grinned at him.

"We're all dead when you're driving." Tony said.

They got in the elevator and took off.

Outside Darkwing is looking at the building trying to figure out how to get in.

"Okay, lets see how do I get into this place?" He asked.

He pulled out his gas gun and shot it up in the air, the hook was attached to the building.

"Ah ha! I can climb up!" He cheered.

As he started to climb up the wall, a bunch guns came out of the walls and pointed to him.

"That's new." He chuckled nervously.

The guns shot at him and he goes crashing back down to the ground.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

He hit the ground hard and is pain.

"Ouch!" He cried.

Just then Launch Pad and the crew walked out of the door. Tony spotted him on the ground.

"Nice Darkwing costume. It almost looks like the real thing." Tony said.

Launch Pad paused and looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he does." He said.

He just paused and looked at Darkwing almost believing it.

"Boss?" Sarah asked.

Launch Pad snapped out of it and shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Right, come on crew!" He exclaimed.

They ran to the car and drove off, Darkwing dusted himself off and looked at the building again. Didn't spot Launch Pad and his crew at all. He was too busy being in pain.

He then spotted that the back door was open.

"Ah ha!" He cheered.

He quietly sneaked into the building and the guards finally noticed him.

"Hey! Come back here!" The guards exclaimed.

They took off after him and yelling at him.

With Morgana in her building she's looking at her magic book.

"Hmm… I need a spell…" She trailed on looking through the pages of the book.

"How about a spell for dead bodies?" Tony asked.

She turned around and smiled at them.

"Oh what a surprise. What can I do for you?" She asked nicely.

"Official business Morgana." Launch Pad said showing his badge.

Morgana looked at his badge and looked at him confused.

"About what?" She asked.

It could be about anything since she's in the crime business again.

He showed her the picture of the body.

"A dead body. We have fact that he worked here for awhile." Launch Pad said.

Morgana looked at the picture and sighed and walked to her files. Grabbed his files and handed them to him.

"Yes, he worked here for awhile. But he just took off and didn't show up again. I keep all of my records about any body who works here."

She handed the files to him, he looks them over and turns to the crew.

"Sorry Morgana, but we need to do a search on this place."

"By all means Launch Pad. I'm not hiding anything." Morgana said.

"Team split up." Launch Pad replied.

They split up and Tony was starting to get creped out by this place.

"This place is giving my the creeps. I don't know how Darkwing Duck handled this stuff." He said.

Morgana paused and thought about Darkwing being creped out by a lot of stuff.

"Oh it wasn't easy for him. He got creped out a lot of stuff." Morgana said.

Just then a smoke bomb went off.

"I am the terror that howls at the moon! I am Darkwing duck!" Hunter exclaimed in his dad's old Darkwing Ducks costume. He had tweaked it up a little though.

Morgana was taken back by how much he looked like his dad. The eyes and the beak are a lot like him.

"Wow." Morgana said.

Tony was impressed by the costume and looked him over twice.

"Not bad. It's not as good as mine was. But still good." He said impressed.

Hunter looked at him confused.

"This is a Darkwing Duck original. You just have a cheap knock off." Hunter laughed.

Tony just mocked him and walked over to Sarah.

"What a brat." He whispered.

Sarah chuckled at that.

"Takes one to know one Tony." She laughed.

They continued to take pictures of everything in sight.

Back at S.H.U.S.H. Gosalyn is walking around the office by herself. McGee is still working on the laptop. She's on her way to the autopsy area where Ducky has some new evidence for her. She spots Launch Pad's desk and looked around for a minute.

"Nobody's around." She said smiling.

She walked over to his desk and sat her drink down on the desk, grabbed the phone.

"McQuack here, right! I'm right there." She said.

She took a sip of his coffee and gagged at it.

"Blah! It tastes like chalk." She said coughing over it.

Just then Ducky walked up to her.

"Ms. Mallard, there you are." He said.

She quickly put the phone down with a cheesy grin on her beak.

"Hey Ducky. What you got for me?" She asked.

Ducky looked her over and chuckled.

"Found some bullet fragments for you to look at. What are you doing at McQuacks desk?" He asked.

"Uh nothing." She said.

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me." He laughed.

He handed her a couple of jaws and she sighed off on the papers.

"Thanks, Ducky." She said.

She walked away leaving her drink behind and Ducky chuckled and shook his head at that.

Darkwing is being chased by the guards in the building.

"Stop!" The guards exclaimed.

Darkwing is running for his life, his heart is beating like crazy and sweat dripping down his face.

"Boy, I wasn't expecting to have a work out this morning. On the upside they sure changed S.H.U.S.H. over the years." He said.

He ran past Launch Pad's desk and spotted the pictures of his late wife and daughter.

Darkwing stopped in his tracks and looked at them.

"Well what do you know, he's actually married and have a daughter now. Well that explains why he has been so cranky lately. Family life has been dragged him down." He said.

He then took a sip of Gosalyn's drink and gagged.

"Oh gosh! That is nasty." He gagged as he spat it back in the cup.

"Get him!" The guards exclaimed.

He goes off running again. "Yikes!" He exclaimed.

Negaduck is still having his goons looking for Darkwing Duck.

"Still nothing." Misty said in her intercom.

"Well keep looking! I want him found dead or alive! Dead would be better!" Nega Duck exclaimed.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

They walked right past the secret head quarters of SHUSH and when they did and she got a flash of Darkwing Duck, She hasn't had a flash in years. NegaDuck had totally eared her memory of everything that had to do with him or the entire family. She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to walk.

'That was weird.' She thought to herself.

Morgana's place and they're turning it upside down, which is making her very angry.

"You guys are done yet? Cause I have a business to run here?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Launch Pad looked at his team who was looking through all the nocks and cranny's.

"Team how you doing?" He asked.

The team looked up and nodded their heads about it.

"Yes, we're done." They replied.

"Good. Now get out of here." Morgana said.

"Pack up team and lets head back. Sorry again Morgana." Launch Pad said.

Morgana sighed and shrugged.

They all headed out of the house and Tony's brand new car was missing. It was his pride and joy and cried and gasped.

"My car!" He cried.

Two beagle boys have hot wired it and drove off with it.

"Now how am I supposed to pick up chicks?" He cried.

Sarah laughed and patted him on the back.

"Aww, don't worry. I'm sure that the 'chicks' that you prefer to call them. Will survive with out you for another day. Hey who knows maybe you could relocate Quiverwing Quack and ask her out." She teased him.

Tony just mocked her.

"Ha! Ha! I just told you that I was a kid when I had that crush."

Launch Pad stepped in middle of them and looked at that.

"You two done?" He asked.

"Yeah, Boss." They replied.

"Good, cause we have some walking to do." Launch Pad said.

They all headed to one direction and Morgana looked out the window, Hunter came running to her.

"Are they gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, they did. And no they didn't find out anything." She said as she walked past the window.

Back at the lab McGee is still working on the laptop while Gosalyn is looking at the bullets.

"There's gotta be something in this laptop that we could use." McGee said.

"Aren't you done yet? You've been working on that for a few hours now." Gosalyn asked while looking at the computer.

"Does it look like I'm done?" He asked out of frustration.

"Sorry, I'm just tired and want to go home. The bullets are something that I've never seen before." She said.

"Well don't breath down my neck. And if it really bothers you why don't you a NIT?" He asked while trying to figure it out.

"Oh McGee I trust you with everything. Besides it's a Sunday no body is working on Sundays." She replied.

He just shot her a dirty look and she just looked back at her computer screen.

"I'll just look over here." She said.

walked into the lab and walked up to Gosalyn.

"Ms. Mallard.." He said.

"I'm working on it J. Gander. I've got three bullet fragments that I haven't seen before. And I'm going to test one gun out soon."

"That's good. I just wanted to let you know that the car he was driving is finally here. So you can test it out."

"Keen Gear! That's just what I needed to hear." She said.

He smiled and patted her on the head.

"That's a good girl. I knew that it was a good decision to hire you instead of Gizmo Duck." He said.

He walked away and Gosalyn got a huge grin when he said that.

'Dad, would be so freak out if he knew about that.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to McGee.

"I'm going to check on the car." She said as she took off her gloves.

"Good, then I'll be able to do the computer alone." McGee said.

Gosalyn walked out of the lab, and he continued to do his work.

Launch Pad and the gang arrived back at S.H.U.S.H. head quarters. And he spotted Gosalyn's drink on his desk.

"Huh? Gosalyn must have been here." He said.

"I'm going to check on things." Tony said.

Launch Pad handed the drink to him.

"Here take this to her." He said.

"Right Boss." Tony replied.

Tony grabbed the drink and walked down.

Gosalyn walks into the evidence locker where the car is being held at. She's wearing an orange jumpsuit. Covering up her whole outfit. She started to write something down and on a pad of paper, got another drink and placed it down next to the paper.

"Alrighty let's see what we got here." She said.

She grabbed her skateboard and was about to go under the car when Darkwing came running in out of breath.

"Man, these people never give up." He said out of breath.

He then spots somebody in the back, she has her back turned against him.

"Don't mind me, I'm going to be out of here soon." He said.

Gosalyn turned around drinking, she has her eye brow cocked and looked at him strange. Drake gasped and tried to catch his breath.

"Gos.. Gos.. Gosalyn?" He asked.

The scene went grey and white and paused.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drake had a flash back to a young 9 year old Gosalyn to this grown up Gosalyn standing in front of him.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked confused at him for a minute.

"Uh.. last time I checked." She said.

He quickly ran over to her and picked her up and swung her around, hugged her as tight as he could and kissed her like crazy.

"Oh my little angel! I've finally found you! You don't know how long I've been looking for you!" He cried with cheer.

Gosalyn grabbed his left arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Try that again I'm a black belt!" She exclaimed looking down at him at the ground.

Drake is laying on the floor in pain.

"Gos, it's me. Dad." He coughed.

Gosalyn studied him for a minute.

"Nice try. But I'm not stupid! It's not my first rodeo about this. If you really are who you say you are, Prove it!"

Drake stood up and dusted himself off. "How?" He asked.

"Easy, answer some questions that only Darkwing would know."

He grunted and shook his head at that. She is so stubborn about stuff like this.

"Alright, Gos. I'll answer anything."

"This will only take a few minutes. And then we both can get on with our lives. Here's you're first question. What happened to me on July 4? And if you are him you would know what I'm talking about."

"Gos, I don't…"

"What? You don't know?"

"No, I mean I don't want to talk about it. It's upsetting to me."

"Just face it. You don't know what I'm talking about. So get out of here before you get in trouble." She replied.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, you went to a party. I told you not to go cause the adults weren't going to be there. You went anyways, there was underage drinking and you were one of them. You're crush Daniel was there and was going to take advantage of you. I showed up and took you home. Which by the way you were grounded for 3 months after that. Happy?" He asked.

Gosalyn slowly turned around and gasped; dropping her drink on the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! DAD?" She exclaimed.

She quickly ran to him and they hugged each other tight.

"So you believe me now huh?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Only you would still be mad at me after years from that. I can't believe it's you!" She cheered.

"It's really me Gos."

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? Did we upset you so much that you just took off?"

He held his daughters head in his hands and whipped away the tears.

"Oh nothing like that sweetie. I just took a nap in the time top and arrived back here."

She paused and looked confused at that.

"That's it? Quckerjack's time top? I thought that it was something bigger. Like you were held hostage or something. Nothing like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry that my trip wasn't something really existing for you Gos."

She shrugged.

"Eh, I'll take what I get. I have to do something real quick."

She grabbed her skateboard and slide under the car, Drake stood next to the table.

"So… are you the mechanic here or something?"

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Nope, I'm the forensic expert. One of the best in the nation by the way." She said under the car.

"Really? I would of thought that you would have been one of the field agents who know Quiverwing Quack?"

Gosalyn sighed and chuckled. She couldn't tell her dad that she failed at it. I mean if she couldn't save her best friend how could she save the city?

"Oh yeah. Well those crazy child hood dreams. It wasn't meant to be. Like you said dad, I needed a back up plan. And this was something that I was always interested in."

Drake knew he just knew that Gosalyn was hiding something but didn't know what.

He then noticed that she had two different socks on.

"What's with the different socks?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's mismatch sock day."

"What? Who all is doing this?"

"Just me. It's my kind of thing. To keep this place interesting around here…"

Just then she thought about something and slammed her head on the car.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

She rolled out and looked shocked.

"Whoa, did you just say the time top?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was a few minutes ago Gos." Drake pointed out.

"The time top! Why didn't I think of that before!" She said slapping her forehead.

"Well Gos, I.."

"Forget about that dad. I gotta go." She said.

She took off her jump suit to show her Goth outfit and Drake was in total shock when he saw it. His jaw hit the ground when he saw the tattoo's on her too.

"Gosalyn Marie Mallard! What did you do?" He asked in horror.

"Oh grow up dad. But I'm in a hurry. So if you want to criticize me some more. You're going to have to keep up." She said.

She opened the door and looked around to make sure the coast is clear.

"It's clear. If they saw you you're tail will be toast. So just follow me and you'll be safe." She said.

He followed her out and she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"McGee are you still in my lab?… Good, I just had a break though in the case." She said hanging up the phone.

"McGee? What kind of name is that?" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn ignored him and ran into her lab, loud music was playing and McGee along with Denozo are waiting for her.

"Gosalyn? What's the.." Tony asked.

He then saw Darkwing and practically fainted on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! It's Darkwing Duck!" He squealed.

Darkwing glanced back at the two some. They wore like her and Honker but all grown up, and he wasn't Honker. And he didn't understand why wasn't Honker there instead of this guy who looks like him.

'Boy, he's just like Honker. She should just hook up with Honker instead of this copy cat.' He thought to himself.

Gosalyn and McGee glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Anyways, what I figured out will blow you're mind. Remember when we talked about how could he just show up out of the blue."

"Yeah."

"Well, with help from Darkwing here. I figured it out." She said.

She then showed a picture of the time top.

"A Giant toy top?" McGee asked.

Before Gosalyn could respond to that Denozzo quickly stood up.

"No, that's not any toy top. It belongs to Quacker Jack and Megavolts. It can go back in time in a flash!"

"Impressive. You know a lot about my adventures?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't get him started." She replied.

"You think that time top…."

"Big time. I mean just think about it McGee. Who ever did this found the time top and went back in time and killed him and bought him back here."

"Gos.. I had the time top remember?" Darkwing asked.

"Yes, I know. But Misty could… I just don't even want to think about it. But to prove my theory right. I need you two to do a favor for me."

"Anything."

She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to McGee.

"I want you to go to this address. If it's up in I'll be amazed. If it is call me when you get there. Cause this is huge."

"Okay, We'll get back to you." McGee said.

He dragged Tony out by his shirt and Gosalyn worked on her computer and Drake looked at her confused.

"Gos?"

"This is huge dad. I mean it could lead between life and death."

"You're scaring me Gos." Drake said.

Launch Pad is sitting at his desk eating his lunch when he spotted the two boys running out of the office.

"Boys?" He asked.

"Uh.. doing a favor for Gos." McGee said.

"You'll never guess who is in the lab!" Tony exclaimed.

"Come on." McGee said.

They walked out and Launch Pad raised his eyebrow at them.

"Hmm.. something tells me that I better check on Gosalyn." He said.

He put his sandwich down and got up from his seat and walked out.

McGee pulled up at the old Mallard house hold, it's still up amazingly. They got out of the car and closed the door.

"So this is the old Mallard house hold huh?" Tony asked.

"Guess so." McGee replied.

"So why are we here again?" Tony asked.

"As a favor for Gosalyn."

"How much do we actually know about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she never talks about her past. And how in the world does she know Darkwing duck?" Tony asked.

Tony opened the door and McGee grabbed his cell phone and dialed Gosalyn's number.

"Okay Gos. Now what?"

With Gosalyn walking around in circles in her lab.

"Wow, it's still there. That's cool. I didn't think that…" She started to ramble on about the house still being in one piece.

"Gos any time."

She snapped out of it.

"Okay sorry. There should be two chairs sitting by go to them and hit the stature. Once you do that I'll give you more information."

Drake gasped at her giving them the secret headquarters.

"Gosalyn Mallard! What do you think you're doing?"

She covered up the mouth piece on her phone.

"Dad, don't worry. I trust them with everything. And if I'm correct this isn't going to be pretty."

Launch Pad walked in and saw Darkwing next to Gosalyn and tackled him to the ground.

"What did I tell you about.."

Gosalyn pulled him off of Darkwing.

"L.P. It's okay, it's really him!" Gosalyn said.

Launch Pad was shocked and helped him up.

"D.W.? Is it really you?" He asked.

"Who else would I be? Dressed like this?" Darkwing asked.

Launch Pad scratched his head and opened up the blinds outside to show a million 'Darkwing ducks' out there.

"Gee, D.W. over the years we had a lot of people dressed like you. What are you doing…"

"Da…" Gosalyn almost called Launch Pad dad for a second.

"I mean Launch Pad. I have reason to believe that somebody stole the time top that dad here came here with. Killed Gryzzlikof in the past and dropped him off here in the future."

Launch Pad gasped in horror of that. If it got in the wrong hands it could be the end of the world.

"Oh no."

Gosalyn nodded her head as she continued to work on her computer.

"I know. I'm having McGee and Tony check it out for me." She said.

Darkwing was shocked to see how in sync they were with each other, more then what he was with her.

'When did this happen?' He asked himself.

The boys are now in the tower and Tony was having a heart attack again.

"NO WAY! Do you know where we are! This is Darkwing Duck's secret hideout! I've only dreamed about this spot." He said looking around.

McGee looked at him weird for a minute and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Alright Gos, were here."

"Okay, good. Look for the time top. If it's there it shouldn't be too hard to miss."

The boys looked around and sure enough it was missing.

"It's not here." McGee said.

Tony grabbed the phone from him.

"You have a lot of splaning to do." He said as Ricky from I Love Lucy.

"Crap! I'll tell you guys everything later! Just come on back." Gosalyn said.

She hung up and slammed her fist on the table.

"It's gone huh?" Darkwing asked.

"Oh yeah. And I have a bad feeling I know who took it." She said.

"Who?" Darkwing asked.

Just then Sarah came running in the lab.

"You guys have to see this." She said.

She turned the tv on and NegaDuck was standing there with Misty.

"Attetion Darkwing Duck. I believe I have something that belongs to you."

He stepped back to show the time top ; everybody just froze and looked at each other.

The scene goes black and grey and paused.

To Be Contuined..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's right I got you're time top! How else do you think I knew that you were back huh Darkwing? And I'm thinking about going in time and reliving a certain part. I'm sure that it might be too much for you McQuack or if the pathetic Quiverwing is watching. I'm going to visit them. You two know what I'm talking about. Start with the most innocent and work my way up. Let's see if you can change the past. Try and stop me losers!" Nega Duck laughed.

He ran to the time top and hopped inside; the time top started and the screen went black.

Darkwing was confused about all of this. What exactly had happened over the last ten years, Gosalyn gasped and is almost in tears.

"No, I don't think that I can relive it again! It took me years to get better." She cried.

Launch Pad is getting angry the killers of his family was never found and it turned out it was Negaduck! He was ready to kill.

Just then Tony and Tim came running in the office.

"Boss did you.." Tony trailed on out of breath.

He had vanished out of the blue.

"And he's gone." Tony said.

"Okay, what happened here when I wasn't." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's not good dad. 5 years ago Launch Pad was married to a great girl named Melanie and a daughter named Maddie. One day those two was driving around the neighborhood and the car blew up. Somebody had put a bomb on it. They didn't survive. And the killer was never found. After that he was never the same. He doesn't let people get to know the real him. I don't think that he can survive going through that again." Gosalyn said.

Drake was taken back by that, he couldn't believe that his best friend / side kick went through all of that and is still breathing.

"Poor Launch Pad. I had no idea."

"Nobody does dad. He keeps it to himself. I had just gotten back from Duck Burgh when I found out." She replied.

"What were you doing in Duck Burgh?" He asked.

She had a flash back to fighting Misty in the rain and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Nothing. But I'm worried about L.P. How is he going to handle it?" She asked.

With Launch Pad he's standing by his desk and looking at a picture of his daughter and wife. Opens the desk and grabs a gun out. Puts it in his pocket.

"For you two." He said.

He then comes back in with the others.

"So are you guys ready or not?" He asked.

Drake looked shocked that he was back.

"Huh? Where'd he?" Darkwing asked.

"He does it all the time." Gosalyn said.

"So what are we going to do?" Denozo asked.

"What do you think we're going to do Denozo? We're going to go back in time and stop Negaduck."

"Alright! I've been dying to say for like forever! But let's get Dangerous!" Tony said.

Launch Pad slapped him on the head.

"Only Darkwing can say that Tony. D.W. will you do the honors?" Launch Pad asked.

"Of course L.P. lets get dangerous!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"That is so cool!" Tony exclaimed.

They all were heading out but Gosalyn stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming Gos?" Drake asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I usually stay here in the lab and try to figure things out. Like I said being a field agent isn't me anymore." She said.

Drake didn't know what had happened with his daughter. She always would have killed to go on a mission with him. But now she's scared to go along. This isn't her at all.

"Oh okay, Gos. See you later."

He followed the others outside, Gosalyn sighed and looked at a picture of Honker as a kid.

"What are you looking at?" She asked the picture.

In the new updated Thunder Quack it has a time traveling and everything else.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"No you know what is cool. Being in the actual Thunder Quack! This is like a dream come true!" Tony exclaimed.

Sarah and McGee laughed and looked at each other.

"I thought that you dream would be you and Quiverwing together." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah, that too. Hey Darkwing what happened to her? I thought about her every day as a kid till now."

Darkwing looked at him shocked.

"Everyday?"

"Well four times a day." Tony said.

Everybody gave him a gross look.

"Eww, tmi! Tony, TMI!" McGee exclaimed.

Drake was holding on to his arm rest with a deadly grip. How dare anybody talk like that about her. He took deep breaths and started to grind his teeth.

"You don't say." He said.

Launch Pad had a flash back to arriving at a crime scene too late to see a car blow up. His wife and daughter were in the car.

He looked over and saw them sitting here Darkwing was sitting.

"Why did we have to die Launch Pad? Why us and not you?' Melanie asked.

'I don't know.' He replied.

"You don't know? Well what does you're gut tell you? All of a sudden this guy comes back into you're life and you have to relive it all over again?" Melanie asked.

"I miss you daddy." Young Maddie said.

'I miss you too Maddie.' He replied.

"Just think about it Launch Pad." Melanie said.

They disappeared and Launch Pad looked over at Darkwing and shook the thoughts out of his head.

"You okay L.P." Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope that we get there before it's too late." Launch Pad said.

He hit the warp speed and took off.

Back in the lab Gosalyn is just sitting there crying as she looked at a picture of Honker.

"I miss you Honk." She said.

Honker showed up in front of her.

"I miss you too Gos. Why don't you have you're pig tails in? That's you're trademark."

"I just don't feel like it Honk."

"Well get over it. This isn't the Gosalyn that I know and love. Remember when we first met? I thought that you were going to beat me up. Instead you went to beat up Tank for me."

Gosalyn laughed.

"Well he had it coming."

"True. But you always told me that life is an adventure. And think of what an adventure…"

"I can't go back their Honk. I can't live through it again!"

"Why do you think he's doing this to you?"

"Duh, dad's back in town and now he's making everybody live through it again. It's a bunch of crap!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Gosalyn sighed.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

He disappeared and Gosalyn stared at that picture again.

"You was always the one with the answers Honk. Not me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Just then Morgana and Hunter arrived at the lab.

"Gosalyn! Is it true? Is it him?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn looked shocked. "How did you.."

"Magic, dear. Now is it true that it's really him?"

"Yeah it's true."

Morgana and Hunter are in shock right now as Gosalyn told them the whole story.

"So Negaduck is going to make us live through the darkest days again?" Hunter asked/

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Afraid so."

Morgana walked away for a second and thought back to when Misty got hooked onto black magic and her anger took control over her body.

"Mom are you alright?" Hunter asked.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any idea where they're going first?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, he said to the most innocent and you know what that means."

"Launch Pad's wife and daughter."

With Negaduck they arrived in 5 years in the past and hopped out of the time top.

"This is the most evil plan yet. The spell worked right?" He asked.

Misty nodded her head.

"That's right. They imagined their loved ones talking to them and gave them the ideas in their heads."

"Excellent. Now split up."

They split up and walked off.

Minutes later…

The Thunder Quack showed up and Launch Pad was the first one to jump out.

"Launch Pad!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Launch Pad didn't respond as he was on a mission.

"He's always like this." Tony said.

Darkwing looked at his friend concerned.

In the middle of town his wife and daughter Maddie are walking around.

"Come on, Maddie. We're going to make a special dinner for daddy tonight. And then you're going to…" Melanie trailed on when her cell phone went off.

She went and grabbed it and saw it was from Launch Pad saying that he has to work late tonight.

Melanie grunted and rolled her eyes at that.

"Again? Just great Launch Pad. It looks like it's just you and me again snow pea. As usual. I swear sometimes all he cares about work."

They got in her car and drove off back home.

Back with Gosalyn and Morgana in the lab.

"Gos, we have to go back in time and stop Launch Pad!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gosalyn was confused about that.

"Stop him from what?"

"Don't you remember when they died. He said that if he ever finds out who killed them that…"

Her eyes widen and gasped.

"He'll kill them!"

"Right, and to think what would happened.."

"They'll take him away and I'll never see him again! I can't let that happen! He's all I got left." Gosalyn cried.

"Right, come on!" Morgana exclaimed.

Morgana waved her hand around and they took off.

Seconds later they arrived in the past.

"Alright, you go that way. Hunter you go that way and if I'll go to other way. And if we see him call each one." Morgana said.

"Right!" Hunter and Gosalyn exclaimed.

They split up and took off on their own ways.

"I just hope we're not too late." Morgana said.

Drake is walking around with Tony and Tim.

"They've have had trouble in the past. He was always working and cancelling on things. Don't get me wrong Darkwing, he loved his family."

"But he worked too much." Tim added.

Drake thought about what he was like too and thought it had something to do with it too. He loved his family too and knew he had the same problem.

"He really looked up to me." He said.

Tony and Tim looked at each other weird.

"Yeah, he did. But I still don't get…"

Just then Hunter came running up to him out of breath.

"Dad!" He exclaimed.

"Hunter? What are you.."

"Have you seen Launch Pad?"

"No, he just took off not to long ago."

"We have to find him! Before he does something really stupid. Like kill."

Drakes eyes widen and gasped.

"Come on! We have to go!" He exclaimed.

They all took off running.

Launch Pad is walking around when he spotted the car driving around in front of him.

"There they are!" He exclaimed.

Right before he started to take off on it the car blew up and he saw Negaduck along with Misty ahead. He took off running after them.

Gosalyn is running around slowly behind him and she's looking around when she heard a gun shot. She looked around and saw Negaduck on the ground with blood and then looked in the bushes and saw a bullet case. She looked around and saw nobody around her, put on a plastic glove picked it up and looked at it. It was from Launch Pad's gun, she gasped and dropped it on the ground and took off.

The scene went black and grey and paused.

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as Gosalyn ran off Misty came walking from the shadows watching Gosalyn and she got a text saying/

'Did they believe it?'

She then flashed back to switching NegaDucks body with somebody else's.

She replied Yes.

'Good now you know what to do.' The text answered back.

She put the phone back in her cape pocket and faded back in the shadows.

Gosalyn spotted the others ahead and quickly dried her eyes and walked over to them.

"Gos, are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Huh.." She trailed on.

Just then Launch Pad walked up to them out of breath and waved to them.,

"Come on guys, we better head back home." Launch Pad said.

"But what about Negaduck? I mean there's no telling what he could do." Tim said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. He wouldn't harm anybody else." Launch Pad said smiling.

They all looked at him weird and Gosalyn couldn't even look at him straight in the eyes.

He was hiding something and she knew what it was, he was acting nice to every body.

He started to walk ahead of them and Tony and Tim talked among each other.

"He's defiantly hiding something. I never smiles like this." Tony said.

"But I like him smiling." Tim said.

Tony smacked him behind the head and Drake looked over at Gosalyn who was silent, he knew she wanted to tell something but didn't know what.

They hopped in the Thunder Quack and Gosalyn just looked out the window, Drake sat down next to her.

"Gos?"

She just zoned out and looked at the scene as they returned to the future, hopped out of the Thunder Quack and walked back into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters.

"Okay team, let's just.." Launch Pad trailed on when they spotted a crying Misty talking to J. Gander.

"What's she doing here?" Tony asked.

They all shrugged.

"Don't worry ma'am. It will be our honor to try to figure this case out for you. We'll have our best team on it." J. Gander said.

"Thank you so much." Misty cried.

She walked away with a big evil grin on her face.

"Oh there you guys are. Incase you haven't heard Lord Negaduck has been shot. And I promised his wife that we would solve this crime for her." He said.

Launch Pad just nodded his head and Gosalyn looked over at him shocked.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HE…" Darkwing exclaimed.

"He is the lord of ST. Canard Darkwing. And we are obligated to solve any crime. No matter who it is! His body is with Ducky right now." J. Gander said.

Gosalyn just couldn't handle this and walked back down to her lab.

"Alright! Now we have a mystery on our hands!" Tony exclaimed.

Darkwing noticed that Launch Pad was no where around.

"Where did Launch Pad go?" He asked.

With Ducky in the autopsy room with 'Nega Duck's' body in the table.

"Hmm…" Ducky trailed on.

Launch Pad walked in and saw the body laying there.

Had a flash back to him shooting the gun and taking off running after.

He quickly shakes the thoughts out of his head.

"Oh Launch Pad, Isn't it weird seeing Lord Negaduck like this? I mean nobody should die before their time." Ducky said.

Launch Pad just couldn't stop looking at the body and saw him pull a bullet out of his head and put it in a jaw.

"Do you mind giving this to Gosalyn? So she can find off the gun."

"Huh, yeah sure." He said signing for it.

Launch Pad grabbed it and started to walk out. Ducky went back to the body and shook his head.

"Long lives the king." He said.

In Gosalyn's lab she has the music playing loud to try to get the ideas out of her head.

There is no way that Launch Pad would… But.. she found a bullet his bullet!

Launch Pad walked in.

"Hey Gos. I bought something for you." He said.

Gosalyn quickly wiped away the tears off her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh thanks L.P." She smiled.

"You okay? You haven't said much since we got back."

"No, I mean I don't know. We've always been honest with each other right?"

"Yeah."

"And you wouldn't never lie to me right?"

"Where are you getting at?" He asked.

"I can't believe that I have to ask you this. Did you do it?"

"Did I do what?"

"You're going to make me ask you the whole thing? Did you kill him?"

"Kill who?"

"Who do you think? I don't even want to think or say it."

"Gos.."

"Launch Pad, I found you're bullet in the bushes plus I'm 100 percent positive that it matches the one that you have in that case."

Launch Pad sighed and looked at her.

"I did what had to be done." He said.

"Oh god! Launch Pad No!" She cried,

Just then the others came walking in the lab and she quickly smiled at them.

"So Gos did you find anything yet?"

"Nothing yet." Gosalyn said looking at the computer screen.

Darkwing sighed and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure that the worlds top known forensics expert will find the gun of the killer. And heck, maybe even give the guy a medal for doing it." Darkwing said.

She smiled and looked back at Launch Pad.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm on it." She replied.

"Come on Darkwing, we have a lot to go over. A lot of people wanted him dead." Tony said.

They walked away and Gosalyn looked back Launch Pad.

"Launch Pad, I can't believe you.. What you did. Why?"

"He killed a lot of people remember. He deserved it."

"That doesn't make it right Launch Pad! What am I supposed to do now? We're investigating it? I mean I get it, I really do. What he did to you're family was just pure evil. But what you did doesn't make you any better then him. You killed him just to kill him. Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

"That's why I did what I did. I didn't want him to hurt you anybody else."

"Launch Pad? This is just like why you sent me to Duck Burgh after you're family died."

"What do you want me to do Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Just tell me that you love me like a daughter and no matter what I decide to do. That you will always love me. No matter what." She cried.

He hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"I trust that you will make the right choice. No matter what it is." He said.

He handed her the jaw and walked away.

Gosalyn watched as he walked away and looked at Honker's picture.

"I was afraid he was going to say this." She said.

With the others in office talking.

"We have a lot of people to look through. About half of St. Canard wanted him dead." Tony said.

"Yeah, so it will make it impossible to get it down to one." Tim said.

Darkwing scratched his head.

"Hmm,, this is so surreal. I never thought that in a million years that Negaduck would get killed by just one bullet. Something doesn't make sense about that." He said.

Launch Pad joined them.

"Gosalyn is looking over the other bullet." Launch Pad said.

"Oh that's good. I'm sure that she will find something." Darkwing said.

"I don't know why we're doing this though. He had it coming." Launch Pad said.

That remark really took Darkwing by surprise and looked at him weird.

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"What? I mean, come on everybody wanted him dead. And somebody really did it." Launch Pad replied.

"Okay, I think I'm going to check on Gosalyn again." Darkwing said.

As he walked away Tony looked over at him.

"What is their connection with each other? She never mentioned him before?" Tony asked.

Tim shrugged.

"Don't know what to tell you."

Darkwing went to the elevator and when the doors opened Gosalyn is sitting in the corner.

He just sat down next to her as the doors closed.

"You want to talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm tired of talking. You know only 4 percent of people die in elevators. I think I'm really safe in here."

"So you're just going to stay in here?"

"Pretty much."

Darkwing knew just what to do, stands up and grabs her arm.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up." He said.

They're in the gym playing basketball together.

"You always opened up to me when we play." He said shooting and misses.

"Yeah, well things have changed dad. But not everything." She said laughing at his gym clothes.

"What these are the fashionable."

"Not this time." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I embarrassing you?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Well if that's the case. I'll make sure to leave it for you in my will."

"I'd rather have you're car."

"Car's are a lot of trouble. And clothes all you have to do is wash them."

"Cars are cooler though." She said.

He keeps missing the basket and she just stands there annoyed.

"Come on how about a little one on one?" He asked.

"No that's okay."

"You chicken that you might not be good enough anymore?" He teased.

"No, it's not that."

He started to make chicken noises, she quickly snaps the ball from him and slams dunk it in the basket.

"I was MVP and the captain of college basketball team, took the team to championships and won all." She said spinning the ball on her finger.

Drake was excited to hear that she went to college and jumped up for joy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

She threw the ball back to him and he grabbed it.

"So what else did I miss? Are you and Honker still talking to each other?"

Gosalyn sighed and shook her head.

"Not really."

"Oh, I'm sorry did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that." She shoots and scores.

"Then, what? I'm sure that you two.."

"No, we can't get back together and make up. If that's what you want to know."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He died." She said shooting and scores again.

Darkwing gasped and looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! Gos, how did that happen?" He asked.

She stopped and looked at him.

"It was about 7 years ago. Me and Honker was out on patrol fighting Mystic again…"

Flash back to 7 years ago it's raining like crazy and they're up top of a roof.

"You'll never get away with this Mystic!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oh I think I will." Misty laughed.

They go running around with Honker behind them, he runs to catch Mystic but slips off the edge and is hanging by a thread.

"Ahh! Quiverwing!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn gasped and grabs an arrow with a rope at the end of it.

"Hold o Arrow boy!" She exclaimed.

She shot the arrow at him and he grabs a hold of the rope, she tries to pull him up. But Mystic zaps the rope in half.

"Ahh!" Arrow boy cried out.

Gosalyn quickly grabs an arrow out of her bag and Mystic snatches them from her.

"Looking for these?" She asked.

Gosalyn's eyes widen and jump on her to grab one.

"You murder!" She exclaimed.

Before she could grab one, there was a loud bang and Honker's lifeless body was at the bottom. Misty had taken off as the cops showed up and believing that Quiverwing had done it, she quickly took off.

End of the flash back.

Gosalyn is now sitting on the floor crying.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my best friend. And I can't do this.." She cried.

Drake just couldn't believe what she was telling him, and it was only the beginning.

"Oh Gos. I am so sorry. What can't you do?" He asked.

"I can't say it let alone think it. I know you killed Negaduck." She managed to say.

"What? But I thought that you.."

"Dad, it's Launch Pad. Launch Pad killed him."

Drake was in shock now. The Launch Pad that he knew would never do this.

"But Launch Pad would never…"

"Dad, he's not the same anymore. After his family died he just shut down, he sent me to Duck Burgh to get away from everything. Thought that I was more safe."

"But that doesn't mean.."

"Dad, I found a bullet that matches his gun in the bushes. Close to the body. And Ducky found another bullet inside of the head. That matched it. I went over it six times and it's a match."

"Did you ask him?"

"Of course I did. He didn't deny it! He just told me that he will trust that I will make the right choice."

"So what are you going to do?"

"That's just it dad! I have no idea! I mean on one hand I'm assigned to it and have to do my job no matter what. But on the other it's Launch Pad! He's all I got left once you go back in the past. And how am I supposed to turn him in? After everything that he has done for me?" She cried.

Darkwing sighed and shrugged.

"I really don't know what to tell you Gos. Just that I feel that this is mostly my fault." He said.

Gosalyn just snapped when he said that.

"Of course this is you're fault! How can it not be! If it wasn't for you? Honker and I wouldn't have been chasing Misty. We were looking for you! He wouldn't have died! Launch Pad wouldn't have lost his family! Misty wouldn't never be with Negaduck! You shouldn't have stayed gone and never come back!" She cried pushing him.

"Gos?" He asked.

"Just go away!" She cried.

Morgana spotted them ahead and ran to her.

"Gos?" She asked.

Gosalyn cried on her and Morgana hugged her.

"Just give us a minute Dark darling." She replied.

The two some walked away and Darkwing looked hurt and confused.

With Misty watching this from a hideout.

"You're plans working perfectly." She said.

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

The chair turns around to show NegaDuck with an evil grin, paused.

To Be Continued..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NegaDuck is in his hideout laughing at this.

"Ha! What a bunch of losers! They actually think that I would alloy myself to be shot? Please, I saw this coming a mile away! And now the fun begins." He laughed.

Misty just stood there with no emotion just kind of lost in this.

Back with Morgana and Drake looking at the family pictures without him. Hunter has grown up so much.

"We missed you dad." Hunter said.

Drake smiled at his son.

"At least one of you does."

"Gosalyn, will be fine dad. She just needs to.."

Morgana walks out of a bedroom and Drake walked over to her.

"How is she?"

"Well besides having the worst possible day known to man. Good to be expected."

Drake sighed.

"She still blames me huh?"

"She's not thinking clearly Dark darling. She's just overcome with grief that she doesn't know what to think."

"I just can't believe that Launch Pad actually did it. I mean this is Launch Pad we're talking about. We could never hurt a fly. Let alone kill anyone. Maybe I'll look through the evidence and…"

Just then Gosalyn comes walking out of the bedroom.

"Haven't you done enough already?" She asked.

"Gos?" Drake asked.

"You've only been back what a few hours and have already turned everybody's life upside down. I don't want you any where near this case!"

"Gosalyn!" Morgana exclaimed.

"WHAT? It's the truth! Before he showed back up we were just starting to get our life's back on track! And he shows up and now Launch Pad is in big trouble! Just never mind! I need to get some air." She said.

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Drake hated to see her like this.

Hunter then thought of something and ran to his room and locked the door.

"They'll be fine darling." Morgana said.

Hunter is in his room on his computer.

"Alright, lets see if I can hack into Gosalyn's computer at work. There has to be something they missed." He said.

Gosalyn is outside on her phone.

"McGee, I really need to talk to somebody. Can we talk?" She asked.

McGee and Denozo are standing in a hallway.

"Uh sorry Gos. I'm a little busy right now. Can we talk later?"

'Yeah." She replied.

She hangs up and walks away, McGee hangs up and Denozzo are standing in front of a door. Denozzo is breaking into an apartment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" McGee asked.

"No, this is a great idea." Tony said.

He broke the lock and they walked into Gosalyn's apartment which was only a one bedroom. It was covered with pictures of her and Honker along with her family.

"You want to know more about her don't you?" Tony asked.

"I kind of figured that she would tell me anything."

"Uh.. something must have really happened to her friend." Tony asked looked at the pictures.

"Don't really know much about it. She's been very tight lipped about it." McGee said.

Denozo is looking through her movie collection and is very impressed.

"Huh, she has some very cool movies. I really should ask her out for a movie date one night." Tony said.

McGee just has a stunned look on his face and Denozo laughed.

"Easy Probe, I was just joking. I know that you like her."

"What? I do not."

"What ever."

Tony walked over to her dresser and opened one up and held out one of her panties.

"Whoa, probe! Look at this!"

McGee's eyes widen and gasped.

"Tony! Don't touch that! She'll kick you're butt if she knows that you're in her clothes."

"Oh, don't worry. She's like my little sister. She'll wouldn't know."

He laughed and walked over to her closet and shows a bunch of old Quiverwing outfits.

"Huh, I thought that I was a fan. But it looks like she's a huge fan." He said.

McGee studied them for a minute and shook the thoughts out of his head.

"We done yet?" McGee asked.

"Yeah McGeek we're done." Tony said.

They walked out of the apartment.

Launch Pad is in his basement working on his plane in the dark, a hard stiff drink in his hands. The old radio is playing lightly.

The door opens up and Gosalyn peeks in.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"You're already in Gos." He pointed out.

"Oh right." She chuckled.

She walks down the stairs and smiles at him.

"What can I do for you Gos?" He asked.

"You know why I'm here. I need to know what you want me to do. I'm totally clueless."

"I want you to do the right thing."

"But what's that? No matter what I do I'm screwed."

"Do what you have to do and don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? You're the only family that I have left."

"That's not true."

"Oh, you mean dad? He's the reason that all of this had happened. And I don't know what to think."

"Just sleep on it and tomorrow whatever happens happens."

"Alright, I'll sleep on it."

"That's my girl. And remember what happens. I'll always love you. That wouldn't ever change." He said kissing her on the head.

She hugged him back with tears in her eyes and walked back upstairs.

Launch Pad's cell phone rang he picked it up and saw it was his second ex-wife. He just dropped in his drink and continued on his plane. She always calls on the anniversary. Which happens to be today as well. So it just makes today even greater.

Back with Morgana and Drake..

"I still can't believe that Misty is with Negaduck! How did that happen?" Drake asked.

Morgana sighed.

"Well after you left Launch Pad took Gosalyn and left us by our self. Misty just stopped caring and let her anger take over. The chants that we was doing together. Was a way to help her keep in control with her emotions. But when things went bad Negaduck just slide in and took off. Let her dabble in black magic. And the rest is history. I had my hands full with Hunter getting in trouble with the law. We should have sent him to obedient class when he was younger."

"He seems fine now. Why did you go back into crime?"

"I needed the money." She replied.

"So it was all about money?"

"Hey, you're growing son eats a lot of food. And this is the only way that I can do it."

Drake sighed and looked at the door of Hunter.

"I think I'm going to stop by Launch Pad's house." He said.

In Hunters room he is still trying to hack into Gosalyn's computer.

"Come on! How hard can it be to hack into my sisters computer?" He asked,

Just when he was about to quit he finally did it.

"Oh yes! Finally! Alright, now let me see what I can find." He said.

He begun to look through Gosalyn's files and he spotted something.

'Oh you got to be kidding me? He is so busted! I got to find Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He shut his computer down and walked to the window and jumped out.

Darkwing is now at Launch Pad's basement.

"Wow, nice plane L.P." He said.

"Thanks, it's my second."

"What happened to you're others?"

"In the junk yard probably."

"Why didn't you sell them?"

"And what let somebody else get the joy out of it. That I couldn't. I don't think so."

"His phone rang again and Drake looked at phone in the drink.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope, it's my second ex-wife."

"You're second ex wife?"

"What can I say? I like the girls but they don't like me."

"What happened to you Launch Pad? This isn't the same Launch Pad that I remember."

"Sorry if the death of my wife and daughter made me more harden. But how would you react if that happened to Morgana and Gosalyn? Oh that's right, you just took off. And left me to handle everything."

"L.P. that's not what I'm saying. Gosalyn told me what happened."

"Look, I told her to do her job. And not worry about me."

"How can you make that choice on her own? After what happened to everybody."

"Just go, I need to work on this."

Drake sighed and walked out of the basement and Launch Pad just continued to work on his plane.

Gosalyn is now in at a gravesite with flowers. She's at Honker's grave, she smiles and puts the flowers on the ground.

"I miss you so much Honk. Can you believe it that he showed up after all these years away and…"

She then broke down in tears on her knees.

"I don't know what to do or think right now. Do I do my job and turn him in or should I just drop the case all together? You always were the one with all the answers. Not me. Please just tell me what to do. I'm at a lost right now. Just give me a clue or a hunt or something." She cried,

Just then a hand touched her shoulder, she gasped and the scene went grey and black and paused.

To Be Contained..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gosalyn gasps and elbows the person in the side and grabs his arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

Laying in pain is McGee crying.

Gosalyn gasped and covered her beak from laughing.

"Oh my gosh! McGee!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." He managed to say with tears in his eyes.

She helped him up and slugged him in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He said.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Easy, you always come here when you're upset."

Gosalyn was shocked that he knew that about her.

"What are you stalking me now?"

"No! Well I did break into you're apartment."

"YOU DID WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"It was Tony's idea." He replied.

She just slapped him over the head.

"What was that for?" McGee said in pain rubbing his head.

"For listening to Tony. Did you found anything you like?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh.. just one thing that got my interested. But if I'm wrong just call me crazy and I'll drop it. Are you Quiverwing Quack?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and sighed.

"You're crazy. Do I look like Quiverwing Quack?" She lied.

"Honestly though. I saw the costumes in you're closet. And that's how you're friend Honker died. He was arrow boy. And everything just made sense."

Gosalyn couldn't lie about it anymore.

"That was a long time ago McGee. I'm not the same."

"It's not you're fault that he died Gos. It was just an accident."

"I know that."

"Really? It's not you're fault. Nobody blames you for his death."

"Duh."

"It's not you're fault. He knew the risks of being a crime fighter."

"How long are you going to do this?"

"Until you get it. I mean really get it. I don't think that you really grieved him."

"What? How dare you! He was my best friend!"

"Good get mad! You should be mad, mad that you're dad took off and now showed up out of the blue. Mad that Misty is with Negaduck is responsible for Honker's death."

"Just stop it! I know what you're trying to do! And it's not.."

"It is not you're fault. He doesn't hate you. He never did."

That broke her down and had tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't save him! I just watched as he fell, I couldn't think…' She cried.

McGee smiled at her and held his hand out.

"Come on, let's go out for a walk." He said.

The two of them headed out, Misty followed them.

Back with Launch Pad and Drake.

"L.P. maybe you should just turn you're self in. That way it can be easier on everybody. I mean, you're team will figure it out in a second."

"Whose side are you on anyways? You think that you can just show up out of the blue and tell me how to live my life? I' m not you're side kick anymore. Haven't been for a long now."

"I know that you're not. I'm just.."

"Look, if you don't mind. I'm going to just focus on my plane. What ever Gosalyn decides to do. Is fine with me."

Drake just stood there and couldn't believe that Launch Pad was just going to make Gosalyn decide what to do.

Morgana knocks on Hunters door and no answer.

"Hunter darling. Can we talk?" She asked.

Still no answer and she opened up the door and saw that he had took off.

"Now where did that boy go this time?" She asked.

Hunter is in his wolf form running around trying to find Gosalyn in her usual hideouts.

His heart is beating like crazy. First place was the pizza joint, no luck, second was basketball no luck still. He grunted and took off to the other places.

"She better not have gotten too far." He said.

Gosalyn and McGee are sitting by the lake skipping stones.

"Wow, you and Honker must have been really close."

"We was more then sidekicks. He was my best friend. The first friend that I met when my dad adopted me and we moved to out home. The only one that I could really trust with my deepest darkest feelings. And he was my first love. You remind me of him so much. That you two would be like super close."

"Wow, I'm touched. So uh.. do you really think that Launch Pad did it?"

"My heart says no. But my head says yes. I mean Launch Pad couldn't hurt a flea if it was biting him. But then there is all the evidence against him. He confessed!"

"But it just doesn't make any sense. Cause there is no way that NegaDuck would allow him to get shot."

"That's because it's not him." Hunter said out of breath.

Gosalyn and McGee looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about Hunter?"

"It's not NegaDuck. I had a feeling that something was up. So I hacked into you're computer."

"WHAT? You hacked into my computer? Oh great, not only do I worry about turning in Launch Pad but now you too? Can today get any worse?"

"Let's just go back into you're lab and I'll show you." He said.

"Alright, come on." Gosalyn said.

The three of them walked away and Misty is still following them.

Launch Pad and Drake are still talking.

"So uh besides the usual how have you been?" Drake asked.

Launch Pad paused and looked at him shocked.

"Really? Is that all you got? How have you been? Let's see wife and daughter died, been divorced 2 times. So how do you think? Look, I know this St. Canard is different from the one you remember. And nothing that you can say can change it back."

'Not if I can find the time top and head back home.' Drake thought to himself.

Back in the lab..

Hunter is on Gosalyn's computer.

"Alright Gos. I looked through all the files that you had and I spotted this. I'm surprised a pro like you didn't spot it."

He showed a picture of Negaduck and Gosalyn and McGee are studying it but didn't see anything.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Gosalyn asked.

"Remember when I was 8 and scratched him on the right eye?"

"Yeah, the scar is still there. I never was more proud of you."

"Well look at the picture of the body." He said.

A picture of the body showed up and the scar was missing!

"The scars missing?" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Right, and think we're the only ones that would know about it."

"But wait a minute Hunter. Negaducks ego is bigger then Texas! There is no way that he would let some loser dress as him. I know that you're still trying to help…"

Hunter grunted and slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Look I know that you still see me as a little kid. But please just hear me out about this." He said.

Gosalyn thought back to when she said the same thing to Drake and smiled at him.

"Move over Hunt. We have a crime to solve."

She moved her chair next to him and the two of them started to work. McGee just stood there for a second and looked at the clock.

"Oh I have a date tonight. Are you two going to be okay?" He asked.

They were already long gone in conversation and we just walked out.

Gosalyn watched as he walked out and then narrowed her green eyes at the computer. Wasn't happy about this "date" that he had planned. He was never good at picking out girls.

Misty is watching from outside and her anger started to build up again. She always gets super jealous of Hunter and Gosalyn's relationship. They were always super close and are like the most alike. Leaving Misty as the odd man out. And knew what she had to do.

Hunters senses went crazy and felt something was watching them.

"Uh.. I'm going to go out and call mom. I kind of forgot to tell her that I was going." He laughed.

Gosalyn glanced over at him.

"How can you kind of forgot?" She teased.

"Alright, I just took off without telling her."

"Ah, been there done that. Okay, just don't take too long."

"Right." He said.

He got up from the chair and headed out.

Drake is now back with Morgana talking.

"I know what I have to do. I have to go back home and make sure that none of this would happen. If only I knew where the time top is. Launch Pad wouldn't be messed up, Gosalyn wouldn't be so afraid of everything, and Hunter…. Is he still here?"

"No, he's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"I don't know he just took off. He's probably with his girlfriend Heather."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"A few of them Drake. The girls love him." She laughed.

Drake was stunned to hear that. He just got a bad feeling about it.

Hunter is outside sniffing around and he looked up and saw a huge black smoke coming at him.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

Inside Gosalyn heard him screaming and stopped what she was doing and took off running outside.

"Hunter?" She asked.

She looked around and the only she saw was his cell phone on the ground.

The scene went grey and paused.

To Be Continued..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gosalyn is looking all over for Hunter and starting to panic.

"No! I can't lose him too! Hunter! This isn't funny! Stop this before I kick you're butt!" She exclaimed.

When she couldn't find him she took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone and dialed Morgana's. Maybe he dropped it on the way home.

"She's so going to kill him when she finds out…. Hey Morgana this is Gosalyn…. I'm good, I guess… Uh… by any chance is Hunter home with you?…. He's not?…. Well he was here with me and we were working on the case. We found a lead! You're not going to believe it!…Oh yeah, sorry. Anyways he said that he was going to get some air when he just disappeared. The only thing that I could find is his cell phone… I'm at the lab… Okay, I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, he is going to get grounded for a life after this. Wow, it sounds weird saying that and not being me." She mussed.

Morgana hangs up the phone and turns to Darkwing.

"That was Gosalyn. Hunter has gone missing!" She exclaimed.

"Well didn't you say that he always just takes off?" He asked.

"Not with Gosalyn. Those two always knows where the other one is. They are super close. If something would have happened to him! I would never forgive myself!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Morgana we'll find him! Come on!" Drake exclaimed.

The two of them took off running out of the house.

Launch Pad runs out of his basement as well, she had called him as well.

"Hang on! Little buddy! I wouldn't lose you too." Launch Pad said.

Gosalyn is in her lab walking around in circles and drinking her drink. This is the fourth or fifth drink she had in 5 minutes.

"Not good. Not good." She said.

Everybody finally showed in her lab.

"Gos? What happened?" Darkwing asked.

"He just vanished! He was here one second and then the next he's gone. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him out of my sight!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay Gos. Just tell us what all happened."

"I just did! He just vanished!" She cried.

"I think you had too many of those drinks." Darkwing said taking the drink away from her.

She then jumped on him to get it from him.

"No! I need it to focus! My brain doesn't work without it!" She exclaimed.

Launch Pad grabbed it from Drake and handed it back to Gosalyn.

"Here, now please focus. What all happened." He said.

Drake didn't like how she was so addicted to that drink.

"Well we were working on the case. He found a clue that could turn everything around. The scar on Negaduck's left eye that Hunter gave him."

"What scar?" Darkwing asked.

"Oh, yeah. You weren't there. Well Negaduck tried to kidnap him when he was 7 years old and Hunter scratched him to get away. It's a permanent mark on him now. But nobody else knows about it."

"Oh, what about it?" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn pulled up the pictures on her computer.

"Look, one the body that was found. The scar is missing."

They all gasped as they looked at it.

"But that means..:"

"Correct it's not NegaDuck. Launch Pad didn't kill him."

"Then who is…"

"That's what we was working on when he just disappeared." Gosalyn said.

Just then another news bulletin came on and Negaduck along with Misty showed up.

"So you losers finally figured out my secret huh? Well this last trip is my wife's favorite time. And Quiverwing knows what I'm talking about. So to get you're precious son back. You have to find me first. So long losers."

He laughs and they tossed an unconscious Hunter into the time top and took off.

Gosalyn gasped and looked at everybody with horror.

"NO! I can't do it L.P. I can't relive it! It's not fair!" She cried.

The only thing he could do is just smile at her for a second. He knew what she was going through. He had gone through the same thing with his wife and daughter and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I know how you feel Gos. I really do, believe me. But Gosalyn you have to go back and face you're fears of it. Maybe you'll finally see that there was nothing you could do to save him. That's what happened to me. I got there too late. But maybe you will have better luck or find something that you didn't see before."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at everybody and nodded her head.

"All right, I'll do it. I wouldn't enjoy it though." She cried.,

"That's my girl! And I didn't say that you would." Launch Pad said.

Darkwing watched as the two of them bonded and was feeling left out. He wasn't used to sharing Gosalyn's attention like that before.

They all took off to the Thunder Quack.

Inside the thunder quack..

Gosalyn is going off about McGee going out on a date.

"I mean, I never heard of this girl before! And we all know how bad he is with picking out girls."

"Oh, are you talking from experience?" Morgana teased.

"What? No! We're just friends. I just don't trust his judgment that's all. I mean sure we hooked up. But that was along time ago."

Morgana and Drake just looked at her.

"What? Stop looking at me!" She laughed.

Drake laughed at her getting all embarrassed about that.

"What we need is some music." He laughed.

He turned on the radio and Diamond Rio's "One More Day With You" came on.

Gosalyn laid her head on the window sell and looked out the window.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you  
_

Gosalyn thought back to playing with Honker as a kid, being hero's together, him asking her out, first date, first kiss, dancing at the prom together.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset and maybe I'll be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leaving me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Launch Pad whipped the tears from his face thinking about his wife and daughter.

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

He thought about his meeting his wife, wedding day, the birth of his daughter, her first birthday

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset and maybe I'll be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it will do_

_Leaving me wishing still, for one more day with you  
_

Morgana sighed and looked back at Drake holding his daughters hands. She wished that he could stay here. But she knew that he had to go back to his time. It was the right thing to do.

_Leaving me wishing still for one more day with you_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

The song ended and Drake looked at everybody's sad faces, he then thought about something. But shook the thoughts out of his head as they reached the destination.

"Uh.. guys, I think we're here." He said.

They all snapped out of it.

"Oh right." Launch Pad said.

He landed the Thunder Quack and everybody hopped out but Gosalyn was still inside. Not moving, she didn't want to relive it again.

Drake looked at her smiled.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Do I have too?"

He held out his hand and smiled at her again.

"Come on, you're not alone anymore. Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"That's a pretty loaded question dad. But you win." She said.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He gasped at the sight of her other tattoo's

"Ah! How many tattoos do you have?"

"About 8." She replied.

The two of them went to the building where the accident happened. While Launch Pad and Morgana went to look for Hunter.

On the building rooftop Gosalyn and Drake are standing there talking about old times.

"This must be killing you."

"Yeah it is. This is the worst day of my life." She cried.

They then quickly hide in the darkness and the younger Gosalyn and Misty with Honker came running past them.

"You'll wouldn't get away with it Mystic!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah try and stop me!" Misty exclaimed back.

Just then the older Misty came out of a smoke and switched arrow bags and disappeared.

Gosalyn is the only one who saw that and gasped.

"NO way! Did you see that dad?" She asked.

"No, see what?" He asked back.

"Misty, the older Misty came and switched bags of arrows on me! That's why…"

Drake looked back and saw that she gone.

"Now where did she go?" He asked.

The older Gosalyn is down on the road looking at the fallen Honker. Tears still running down her face, she then spotted her younger self on the sidewalk, and slowly followed her and watched her toss the Quiverwing gear in the trash and runs off.

She quickly grabs the stuff and runs back to the others.

"Can't find Hunter anywhere." Morgana said.

"I don't think they're here. They probably left." Launch Pad said.

Drake looks at Gosalyn with her gear.

"What's with all that stuff Gos?"

"Something that I should have done a long time ago. I'll tell you when we get back." She replied.

They got back in the Thunder Quack and took off back to the future.

Seconds later they arrived back and Gosalyn ran out of the plane and went to her lab.

"Gosalyn must have found something big." Launch Pad said.

Drake smiled. "I think they picked on the wrong girl." He laughed.

They followed her back in her lab where she was studding the arrows with loud music playing and drinking another drink.

"So what you found?" Launch Pad asked.

"Oh this is big! Really big! These arrows aren't mine! These are really shotty work and they don't have S.H.U.S.H. or mine logo on them. I mean, they cost a butt load of money to get them. I KNEW that they felt different for some reason. But I couldn't think of a reason back then. They thought that I couldn't or wouldn't figure it out! But I did, I mean there is no way that the rope would of broke that easy if they were mine. Which also means that if I had my arrows I could save Honker in a second! But the fact that they switched arrows on me, it messed up my game. Causes I mean these are like rubber! No person would use these for shooting anything at all!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, that's great news Gosalyn!" Drake cheered.

"I know, which also means…." She trailed on as she thought about something.

"I'll be back." She said.

She grabs the gear and takes off running, everybody just scratched their heads trying to figure out what she doing.

She arrived at her apartment and is going through her closet and found an extra bag of arrows.

She set up target outside and went to see if she could actually do it again.

She shot it and sure enough she got a bull's-eye and she couldn't believe that she could still do it.

And then she runs back to her apartment and puts loud music on and grabs her old Quiverwing costume and looks at it closely.

"It needs an update." She said.

She grabs a pair of scissors and started to do some work.

After about 30 minutes she's standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection.

She's now wearing the updated Quiverwing costume which is a green cape, a purple short sleeve shirt with Q written in black, a green tank top under her shirt, a black and green plaid mini skirt with her belt hanging off her hip, black knee high boots, a black studded chocker with a Q charm on it, a black and green hat, her hair is in pig tails that have green and black strands in it, she covered up her tattoo on her neck with makeup. She stood there with a determent look on her face.

"Quiverwing is back!" She exclaimed.

The scene went black and grey and paused.

To Be Continued..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

McGee is walking around the walls in S.H.U.S.H. and sees Tony sitting outside with a bowl of popcorn watching something.

He stopped and looked at him confused.

"What are you watching Tony?" He asked.

Tony just mumbled something to himself and he looked in the window and saw Quiverwing working out.

"Is that?"

"Yup."

"How long has she.."

"Don't know, I've been watching her for an hour." He said while shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

McGee smacked him upside the head. "Don't let Launch Pad see you do this." He said.

Inside the gym..

"Christina's A "Fighter" is on the radio and Gosalyn is working on the course. With Misty's picture at the end of the course.

"Alright, Gos. Let's see if I can beat the record on this." She said while cracking her fingers.

Put her hair in a pony tail and hit the start and the timer.

After all you put me through

_You think that I'd despise you_

But in the end I wanna thank you

_Cause you made that much stronger_

She runs through the tires and jumps for the rope and swings across the alligator tank and lands on the other side.

Well I thought I knew you thinking that you was true

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called you're bluff time is up_

_Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side always down for the ride_

_But you're joy ride just came down in flames_

_Cause you're greed sold me out in shame._

She does back flips to avoid the bombs that are placed on the ground. Climbed under the barbed wire.

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh oh no, You're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I just wanna say thank you

She runs to the wall and grabs the rope and climbs the wall, grabs an arrow out of her bag and shoots it at a sign.

Makes me that much stronger

_Makes me work little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me fighter_

_Makes me learn a little faster_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

As she's running the course she's having flash backs to everything that has happened over the years. Misty backstaping her in every way that is possible. Blamed her for Drake's disappearance, trying to break up her and Honker, getting her into trouble, ruining missions.

Never saw it coming all of your back stabbing

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going around the playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that wouldn't work anymore, no more_

_It's over_

_Cause if it wasn't for all your torture _

_ I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_Cause_

(Chorus)

Gosalyn is now running pat all the bombs that are flying past her and slides under the knifes and thinks back to all the good times she had with Misty. Playing and chatting with each other.

_How could this girl I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to know the truth_

_You tried to hide you're lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial _

_But in the end you'll see_

_You wouldn't stop me_

She shakes the thoughts out of her head and whips the tears in the eyes when she remembers what she did to Honker. And she ran faster then before.

_I am a fighter and I_

_I aint gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

As the song was coming to an end and she ran faster to the picture of Gosalyn and she grabs an arrow out of her bag shots it close to the picture, fly's over to it, lands next to the picture and grabs her sword and sliced it in two, hits the stop button and stops and cached her breath.

"Wow, a new record. Kean gear! I am so ready to kick her tail feathers." She said out of breath.

Just then somebody clapped from behind she jumped grabs her arrows and looks back and saw Tony standing there.

"That was totally awesome! You don't know how big of a fan I am of you. I love everything about you"

"Uh.. thank you so much."

"What happened to you Quiverwing? You was on top of you're game and then you just disappeared." Tony said.

"It was just misunderstanding at the time. But I'm back to make things right."

"Sweet! So are you the only super hero left? I mean, with Gizmo Duck being in retirement and…"

"Ha! Gizmo Duck, is he even out of his year long retirement going away. Or is it going on."

"I don't know. I think he's gone." Tony said.

'Lucky for my dad.' She thought to herself.

She cleared her through.

"Well citizen, I think I better be on my way."

Gosalyn started to walk away when he spotted her tattoo on her neck and gasped.

"Gosalyn?"

"Who?"

"You can't lie to me. I know you're tattoo. I was there when you got it."

Gosalyn sighed and knew she had to tell him or he wouldn't stop bugging her about it.

"Alright, Tony it's me. I'm Quiverwing."

"You mean I have been fantasying about you?"

"Pretty much."

"Eww, gross. You're like my little sister."

"Gee thanks. I feel the same way about you." She joked back.

"So, you're Quiverwing Quack? I should of known it along time ago! All the signs were right there!"

"I know, I'm shocked that you didn't figure it out when Darkwing showed up. I sent you to the hideout, the house was where you got into it. And you didn't put it two and two together."

"Ha. Okay, I get it. But this is still so righteous! That my best friend is Quiverwing Quack!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, so now I'm you're best friend huh?"

"You know you are. I mean, we chat about movies and we have a lot in common."

"True." She replied.

Just then something came flying into the gym right at Tony.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

He fell to the ground and Gosalyn gasped.

"Oh my gosh Tony are you okay?" She asked.

He moaned and as he stood up Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

She held out her sword and showed his reflection. He was now in the Gizmo Duck outfit.

He gasped.

"Gizmo Duck? He's here?" He asked.

"No Tony. You're in his outfit." She said.

He looked down and screamed for joy.

"YES! I am this is so cool! How did this happen?"

She shrugged. "Beats me." She laughed.

He tried to get the hang off the wheel.

"Whoa, whoa… Let's see how this works." He said.

He hit one button and missiles came flying out and shot a hole in the wall.

"Ooops." He said.

McGee walked in after and started to fell out.

"What? He's Gizmo Duck? How is that even possible."

"Face it probe. I'm just that much cooler then you." Tony laughed.

He then went right into the wall and crashed.

"Ouch." Tony cried.

"Don't worry about it McGee I have just the perfect thing for you. I wouldn't give this to just anybody." Gosalyn said.

She reached into her bag and pulled something out and handed it to him.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"Try it on and see." She said.

"Alright,"

McGee walked into the locker room. Tony rolled over to Gosalyn.

"So what did you give him?"

"Something that is dear to my heart. I know that he will do perfect in it." She said.

"I'm not coming out!" McGee said from the locker room.

"Oh, come on McGeek! Let me see.." Tony trailed on.

"No!" McGee exclaimed.

"McGee please, for me." Gosalyn said.

With a deep sigh. "Alright, but Denozo promise me you'll wouldn't laugh."

"Oh this is going to be good. But alright scouts honor." Tony said.

The door opened up and McGee comes walking out wearing arrow boys outfit, tights, the hat just the whole thing and Tony just busted out laughing.

"I am so sorry. But nice tights probe." Tony laughed.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him and smiled back at McGee.

"McGee don't listen to him. Arrow boy AKA Honker was one of the greatest and wonderful ducks that you would ever meet. And you remind me a lot like him. That I wouldn't want anybody else to be the new arrow boy uh.. man. It's a great way to honor him, so please do this for me."

"Alright, for you Gos."

They hugged and Tony rolled over to them and joined them.

"Group hug!" He said.

As he went to hug them they crashed into a wall.

"Ahh!" They exclaimed.

"This is going to take a while." Tony said.

"Nah, you think." Gosalyn said pinned to the wall.

Launch Pad is in his basement still building his plane when Drake joined him.

"Have you seen Gos?" He asked.

"Not since she found out about the arrows." Launch Pad said.

"She's really something isn't she? Figuring out about the arrows and all.."

"Yeah, you know when she gets something in her head. She'll wouldn't stop until she gets it done."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. What if she does something stupid…"

"Introducing the new Justice Ducks." A voice said from back.

They all turned around and saw Quiverwing and Gizmo and Arrow boy standing there, Drake looked confused.

To Be Continued..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Drake gasped at the sight of the kids all dressed up as crime fighters. He wasn't sure what to think. On one hand he doesnt want her to get hurt but on the other hand, he doesn't want her to be scared anymore.

"Ah! How did.." He trailed on.

"Oh that's a long story." Gosalyn said.

"Well do tell I have all the time in the world." Drake said unimpressed.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I was in the training room and…"

"Whoa, whoa back the training boat up. Training for what?"

"To help with capturing Nega Duck and Misty. And to rescue Hunter duh!"

"I don't remember anyone asking for you're help."

"Well too bad.."

"Too bad nothing Gos. I will not allow you to get hurt by Nega Duck!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad. You're going to have to trust me. I haven't been a little kid in a long time. So it's kind of late for you to tell me what I can or can not do in my life!"

"I am still you're dad Gosalyn! Dont you ever forget that. I will never stop caring for you." He said.

As the two of the started to argue Launch Pad sighed and looked over at the others.

"This might take a while."

"They always fight like this?"

"Pretty much. Until somebody just gives up." He replied.

As they fought Tony kept messing with the buttons on the suit.

"Wonder what this one does." He said as he pushed it, a jet set came out and he took off.

"Whoa!" He cried out.

"I'm going if you like it or not! I have to face Misty one way or another."

She walked over to the Thunder Quack and jumped inside and the others just shrugged and joined her.

"Oh, sure join her side!" Darkwing exclaimed.

He followed them also and jumped into the Thunder Quack.

"Alright, like old times. Everybody set." Launch Pad said.

He started up the Thunder Quack and took off Tony is flying outside learning how to use it. When he came on the communicator.

"Oh Quiverwing, I forgot to tell you. Jason wanted to tell you that he had a good time last night."

Gosalyn smiled and blushed at that, while looking over at McGee to see his reaction.

"Oh thanks, Giz." Gosalyn replied.

McGee paused and looked at her shocked.

"You went out with the new agent last night?" He asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. We had a blast night."

"Really, what did you do?" McGee asked.

"You know the usual, went out to dinner and he talked to the waiter in French."

"Oh, so he's bilingual then?"

"Yeah."

As the two of them talked Drake looked back at them.

"They are so like when Honker and Gosalyn as teens." He laughed.

"True, but they wouldn't tell each other their feelings." Launch Pad said.

"You got all up in my face about me dating but yet you went out on date?" McGee asked.

"That's different McGee."

"Really how?"

"Easy I don't trust you're bimbo's. Named Tiffany who wear skimpy clothes and crash at strange boys houses." Gosalyn said.

"Did Jason see all of you're tattoos?"

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at that question. What buisnness of his is it really? When it hit her and laughed.

"Oh my gosh McGee you are jealous!"

"No I'm not. I just don't want him to take advantage of you that's all. And I think I should meet him before you go on any dates."

"Uh huh. Really, I'll keep that in mind. Next time I wasn't to date anybody. That I should ask for you're approval first. You don't see me going on about you're bimbo's. That one of them you let them sleep in my lab."

"Hey, she was in danger."

"Oh, a girl that;s in danger you bring her to lab so those villians can find my lab? Brillant McGee."

"So you spied on us there remember? Through the web cam." McGee said.

"Uh yeah, cause some strange girl was sleeping in my lab. Which turned out to be the criminal in the first place."

"Hey, it's better then dating some stalker."

Drake quickly turned around and looked at her.

"WHAT? You dated a stalker?" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know that he was a stalker at the time dad."

"Really, how did you find out then?"

"He broke into my phone records and was checking on me."

"And don't you forget the little moral of you in his bedroom." McGee said.

Drake turned to Launch Pad shocked.

"You let her date somebody like that?"

"Hey, I didn't know about him. Until later on."

"Can we please just stop talking about the losey guys I've dated? I get it! I suck at picking boyfriends!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn crossed her arms and looked out the window of the Thunder Quack.

They finally arrived at NegaDuck hideout.

"Alright, gang we're here." Launch Pad said as he landed the Thunder Quack.

The top opens up and Gosalyn is about to jump out when Drake stopped her.

"Quiverwing, I think we should go together while Launch Pad and Arror man go together."

"That's fine with me. The farther I am from McGee the better." Gosalyn said.

McGee was taken back by that and walked over to Launch Pad.

Gizmo landed next to them.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You can go find Hunter." Darkwing said.

"Right."

They all split up and Gosalyn and Darkwing went one way.

"So you and this Jason guy?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry dad. It was just a date. He's new to S.H.U.S.H. and I was just showing him around St. Canard."

"Oh, why didn't you tell McGee that?"

"Cause he didn't need to know about that. So it's okay if he goes out on a date. But when I do I get the thrid degree."

"Pay back huh? How's that working out for you?"

"Can we not talk about that. I don't need protection from him. I'm fine."

Drake didn't believe anything that she said but changed the subject.

"Okay, how about Misty. You two was best friends since I can remember. How did it turn out so bad."

Gosalyn busted out laughing at that.

"Oh dad, we were never best friends. We couldn't stand each other at all. We only acted like we was best friends."

"Why would you do that? Nobody told you to…"

"That's not true dad. You and Morgana both kept pushing us together. Always saying "why don't you bring Gosalyn or Misty along with you?" She doesn't play sports or video games or comic books. We felt like we had to…" She trailed on.

Drake paused when he heard that. He always thought that it was the right thing to do.

"Gos I.."

Just then Gosalyn spotted Misty in the hallway and took off.

"Quiverwing wait!" Darkwing exclaimed.

But it was too late she was already too far gone, he took off running after her.

Launch Pad and McGee are searching an other part of castle and looking around.

"So this is what it's like to be a side kick huh?" McGee asked.

"Yup pretty much. You'll get the hang of it."

"I don't think that I can handle being a side kick to Gosalyn."

"Oh, why's that?"

"She is just so stubborn! I can't tell her anything without her jumping down on me."

"Yeah like father like daughter. Darkwing is the same way. But I'll tell ya it's been the best days of my life when I was his side kick. I would give anything for those days again."

"What's with her and that Jason guy anyways? Are they dating or what? Not that I'm jelouse or anything. I just dont trust him."

"Look, I've known Gosalyn for years. She can handle herself with guys."

"Yeah, but still.."

Launch Pad smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" McGee asked rubbing his head.

"When the times right. You'll know." Launch Pad laughed.

McGee looked at him weird and just shrugged it off.

They continued to look around the castle and all the pictures of Negaduck every where giving them the creeps.

Gizmo is on an other floor and turned the lights on and saw Hunter in a leash tied against some poll. He's trying to break free. Biting the chain, using a pick to unlock it, his magic to zap it opens. But nothing is working.

"Let me out!" Hunter exclaimed as he pulled away from poll.

Gismo gasped and rolled over to him.

"Hunter!" He gasped.

Hunter looked up and his eyes turned wide open.

"Gizmo Duck? I thought that you was retired."

"Yeah, well things are different now."

Hunters eyes widen and gasped.

"Tony is that you?" He asked.

"Shh. Alright, one of these buttons should let me unlock this chain around you're neck." He said.

He pushed one button and a bowl of pop corn and soda popped out.

"Augh! This isn't what I needed. I haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

"Obviously. So whose all here?"

"Quiverwing, Darkwing just everybody I think." He said while looking at the lock.

Hunter just sat back while Tony was trying to figure out all the buttons on the suit again.

Darkwing is trying to catch up with Gosalyn. But she's a lot faster then she used to be and stops to catch his breath and then Nega Duck shows up in front of him.

"Well, Darkwing we sure figured you sappy good doers right. Take away something and you'll come right to us." Nega Duck laughed.

"I don't have time for this Nega Duck… I need to.."

"Oh you're looking for Quiverwing. Don't worry Mystic would keep her in good company." He laughed.

Darkwing paused and thought about Gosalyn.

Gosalyn is still chasing Misty and came across the corner and ran into her. Looking face to face with her.

Gosalyn's catching her breath and just glaring at her former sister.

"Well well fancy meeting you here Quiverwing." Misty said.

"Oh yeah, it is a surprise. You were never good at comebacks Misty."

"I think that I have the perfect comeback for you. Remember after prom and you and Honker got into that fight. Well guess who put the idea in his head about you having feelings for that other guy. That's right me!" Misty laughed.

"Oooh, good one. Taking a memory from the past to crack me down. Not going to work. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Okay, I guess that we can take it the hard way then."

Misty jumped on top of her and they start fighting with each other and crashed right out the window.

"Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The scene went grey and black and paused.

To Be Continued..


End file.
